Daikirai! (I Hate You!)
by SunnySpot-sensei
Summary: Getting married with someone you hate might be not such a good idea, especially if it's all set up by you're older sister. Join Rin and Mikuo as they overcome and discover what's in store for them, not to mention the reason behind it all.
1. It Starts

It was a sunny spring day, or you can call it the start of school or maybe the second day of school?

Let us just assume that it was the first week of school.

Utaumi Academy is the most admired school of all Japan with a top-notch education stand, just a place below Tokyo University.

The school contained many valuable students, one was this girl:

There a young girl walking towards the gates of the school caught the eyes of many,

Rin Kagamine was her name. She had short blonde hair, two white pins separating part of her bangs from her face and a white ribbon tied on top.

She also had beautiful ocean blue eyes, that seemed to see straight through the soul of another.

Many admired Rin for she was not only pretty but also extremely intelligent. But we'll get to that later.

"Rin-san" A girl approached her shyly

"Yes?" She replied with a smile as if a shining aura grew behind her

"Umm..." The girl faints in amazement!

"Oh, no-!" Rin said with worry

"Don't worry, Rin-sama!" A young boy came dashing through the gates as he perfectly catches the fainted girl just in time.

"Thank you," Rin says to him

This boy's face grew red as soon as he heard her speak to him.

"Anything for you Rin-sama" He replied with glittering eyes

She smiled sweetly at him and made her way to the faculty's office, not that she's in trouble or anything.

She was sent there to pick up a few things, she's a class representative after all.

"Oh Rin-san, you're early today." That was one of the teachers, Haku-Sensei

"Yes, i surely am" She said smiling

As Haku-Sensei saw her smile, she felt happy and relaxed for some reason as if Rin's smile can bring a teacher at peace, what a talent.

"Here you go." She passed a bundle of handouts to Rin "It must be tiring for you to be always picked as representative all the time."

"You can always say no if you want." The teacher adds with a face of worry

Rin shakes her head in reply

"Don't worry," She says "I'm happy this way."

Now while she goes to her class, let me tell you about Rin more.

Rin is currently 14-years-old, she just started high school. She was already known when she was in junior high.

She won many awards at that time. Indeed she was a prodigy and looked like a sweet and smart girl which one of the two is a lie.

True she is smart but a hot-head most of the time, she just doesn't show it very often.

She is living with her older sister, Meiko Kagamine a 20-year-old.

Her parents died of a car accident, of course they had problems when they died.

Rin was still 10-years-old and Meiko still a highschool student.

The two had to live with their grandparents until Meiko turned eighteen, Meiko decided she and Rin will live together with no support of anyone.

Rin was against the idea but Meiko was older so she obeyed Meiko nonetheless.

After they started their new life together Rin began acting mature and started studying while Meiko looked for a job, yes they were successful

If it weren't for Rin.

I guess that's all the things i can tell you about Rin, now let's stick to the story first.

Rin at last reached her classroom

As she opened the sliding door-

GSHHHH! Suddenly a bucket of water spilled on her head

She was shocked, all wet and utterly embarrassed

Some laughed but the one who laughed the most is no other than

"Mikuo.." She glared at him across the classroom

The boy approched her then grinned

"Sorry miss perfect, didn't want to rain on your parade." He and his group of friends laughed, even though it was a really lame joke

_'I want to drown him, burn him, tear him apart!'_ She thought as a dark aura began to appear around her

The blonde glared at him once more

"Are you really that childish? Or are you just really that retarded?" She said proudly

Mikuo went furious but he chuckled instead

"Is that the best you can do?" He grew nearer to Rin

"You really don't want to get me mad you pinhead!" She said

"You-!" Mikuo was about to finish

"Sensei's coming!" One student shouted

Everyone began to go back to their seats but the two were still glaring at eachother as if they were having a staring contest that looked really ridiculous at their classmates' perspective

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Get back to your seats!" A boy yelled at them

"WE ARE NOT NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They both said in chorus

As they were about to go to their seats, the door suddenly slid open behind them

"Crap!" Mikuo grunted

"Oh no!" Rin worriedly said

Gakupo-Sensei was their homeroom teacher, a substitute really, who had no intention of staying too long

"You two what happened?" He stared at the two without feelings, he knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later

"Sensei! Miku-" Rin wanted to tell him what happened but Mikuo covered her mouth in an instant

"Sensei, while i was moping the floor, she tripped and fell then got wet." Mikuo lied

That didn't sound logical at all but it did work for an excuse, the teacher didn't even care if it was true or not

"Oh, i see," Gakupo Sensei agreed emotionless "Just take care of this later."

"Will do!" Mikuo said dragging Rin back to their seats.

Yes, they sat next to each other

"Ok, class let's start with our new lesson." The teacher began writing on the board

"You are really the worst." Rin whispered as she tried to wipe her soaked uniform

"You're worser." Mikuo replied

"You idiot, there's no such word as _worser_."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Their whispers grew louder than ever causing their classmates to stare at them with dull expressions

Then suddenly Mikuo raised his hand

"Sensei! There is a word like _worser _right?" He asks with confidence

"Uh-" Gakupo-sensei was speechless

Rin stood up

"No! There isn't right, Sensei?"

"YES THERE IS! ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING?"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE!"

Gakupo started to get very annoyed, breaking one of the chalks in his hands was an obvious sign

"YOU TWO!" Sensei shouted unexpectedly, "GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

Both gasped in shock with the teacher's reaction. With regret, the two followed his instructions and went outside the classroom

thus, they sat on the floor with a five feet distance from each other

Rin turned to Mikuo looking angry than ever

"This is your fault," Rin said "Now Sensei's going to hate me for sure."

He scrunched his nose hinting his discontent

"If you weren't little miss perfect, all this wouldn't have happened."

Mikuo started calling her _"Little Miss Perfect_" ever since the first day of class.

She glared at him with disgust

"You don't have a heart do you?" She said

Mikuo seemed so frustrated, not that this was the first time he's ever been in trouble before but the fact that he's with Rin wasn't bad enough

"You're the most annoying girl i've ever met in my entire life!" He says

He suddenly looked up the ceiling

"God, if this is a punishment, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He prayed "I promise i won't sleep with girls anymore!"

Which was obviously a lie though it is true that he is quite popular with the female students

"You-" Rin was about to finish

RING RING!

That was the bell

Their classmates began exiting the doors, not noticing them but secretly giggling as they passed the two

Mikuo happily stood up

"Yes! Lunch Time!" He gripped his fist with determination

"Don't look so happy yet," She glared at him "We have to clean up the mess YOU made."

The green-haired boy sighed in response

"Why don't you do it instead?" Mikuo said

"Wha-!"

"Well see ya later!" Mikuo skipped to along the corridor, leaving the girl

"OI! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled but it was no use

She sighed heavily

And everyday she had to put up with him, poor girl.

"Hey Rin!" Called a girl from behind her

"Oh, Teto." She turned to face her

This is Teto, her friend. Actually her cousin who lives with her. She and Rin have been together ever since

they were babies, obviously having a great bond with each other. Teto might be a sweet smiling girl at school but

in truth she's a pest, free loader and very nosy especially when it comes to Rin. Besides her negatives, she's

actually very protective over Rin and despises Mikuo for teasing her. She usually ties her hair in big curled pigtails.

"That Mikuo." Teto angrily said, "You should tell him to the principal you know."

"Or better yet," She smiled mischievously "Let's get some dirt on him."

"No thanks," Rin disagreed "You do know that i have a reputation in this school as well."

"Oh right, the sweet and smart Rin-sama." Teto sarcasticaly said "I don't care, he's too much for you!"

"Teto, just drop it." Rin replied upset

"I'm just trying to help" Teto pouted "Stop relying on yourself so much!"

After that, Teto walked away from her

"Teto..." she regretted taking out her anger on the girl

Rin sighed afterwards then walked to the opposite direction hoping to find Mikuo.


	2. Just So You Know

Now we meet the other protagonist, Mikuo Hatsune. Not to be confused as the antagonist.

Mikuo was always trained at many sports such as Basketball, Tennis, Soccer and many more.

Not only was he athletic, he's very popular as well. Best known as the "Sport Ace" from neighborhood schools.

He is a lively character yet he is rather mischievous at times, he would always tease others especially Rin.

Alright, let's start the story.

He was running towards the cafeteria with a grin planted to his face

"Oi! Mikuo!" A lemon haired boy called out to him from behind

He then stopped for the familiar voice and approached the slightly smaller male

Len is his best friend, his partner in crime, his companion or whatever you call it.

They've known each other since their soccer tournament wherein they always called a rematch against each other since the scores were always tied.

Even when their own teammates were tried, they'd never stop battling one another.

They weren't in best terms at first but in the end, they became friends and promised each other that they would go to the same high school.

Which they did fulfill.

The friend had electric blue colored eyes and messy yellow colored hair but usually seen in a ponytail.

Len has a smaller build than Mikuo however his shortness doesn't stop him from being a good athlete.

Like Mikuo, Len is a prodigy in sports. Tennis, Basketball, Soccer, you name it.

But currently, they are part of the basketball team.

His weakest point is studying, just like Mikuo himself.

With the two of them together, they're unbeatable... And possibly not capable of solving tough math equations and such.

"Yo!" He said, still having that goofy smile on his face

Len became irritated by his strange smile

"What's with that face?" He pointed out

"Oh, nothing." He tried to cover it with his hand but it was obvious that he was still smiling

"I see." He replies in a monotone voice

"Listen, I have to tell you something-"

RING RING RING

Len was interrupted by Mikuo's cellphone

"Now who the heck could that be?" Mikuo said reaching his pocket

"Hello?"

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" A scream was heared, Mikuo began to shudder as he pulled his phone away from his ear

"LEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU FORGOT TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH THIS MORNING!"

"IT'S STINKY IN HERE! YOU TRAITOR!" A shrieking voice can be heard from the calling device

"Okay.. Okay.." He said annoyed and hangs up swiftly

Did I tell you that Mikuo has an older sister? Of course i didn't.

Her name is Miku, a very beautiful lady but if you get to live with her, she's not so graceful as she should be.

Miku and Mikuo actually come from a wealthy family but because of financial problems, their parents rarely get to see them at all since they are always abroad working.

But in the end they seem to lead a normal life and get through with the whole day.

"Who was that?" Len asked, "Girlfriend?"

"Worser." He shrugged

"Older sister?" He asks again

Mikuo nodded as Len patted his back full of support

_'Did he just say worser?'_ Len thought at the back of his mind

"It's ok." He said encouraging his friend

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?" He asks as he returns his cellphone back inside his pocket

"Its about Kagamine." He said with a serious expression on his face

"Little miss perfect?" He put his hands inside his pockets "What about it?"

"Don't be shocked, okay?" The shorter boy said

"Try me." He says with a smirk "It's not like you're going to tell me you like her or stuff because that kind of thing would be so sill-"

Mikuo was about to finish until he saw Len's expression grow more serious than ever.

Len was usually not the person who would express his feelings directly but Mikuo can easily read them.

Mikuo began stepping away from him

He pointed at Len

"NO WAY!" He shouted "YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?"

"I like Kagamine." He says to him bluntly

Mikuo's eyes dilated with shock

"YOU'RE INFECTED!" He yells at him

He also told Mikuo that he should never mistreat her at all, which Mikuo ignored

Len just told his best friend about it and didn't look like he expected it at all

_'Len must be joking or something.'_ Mikuo thought _'Who would even be in love with that chick?'_

He sighed and sat down on one of the benches, Hands in his pockets, pouting, confused and annoyed

"Hey, Mikuo" A familiar voice called for the boy

Mikuo looked up and saw his little miss perfect holding a mop and a bucket

He didn't look too happy to see her

The boy turned around, ignoring Rin

_'Speak of the Devil'_ He thought

_'Son of the Devil'_ Rin thought

"Why are you sitting here?" She said "Lunch is almost over, we have to clean the mess you made."

"You do it, i'm not in the mood." He said while still not facing the girl

Rin began to get annoyed

"You know it's all your fault that I got mixed up with your stupid prank." She said

He looked at her with irritation

"You WERE suppose to be mixed up with it, stupid." He said

"Stupid...?" Rin began to hardend her grip on the two objects "You were the one who flunked second grade."

Mikuo stood up

"I would have passed if you weren't sitting next to me" He said

"Excuse me? I also sacrificed myself from sitting next to you!" She yelled "Be thankful that i let you copy off my test."

The two began arguing. As usual

And from out of the blue-

Two adults approched them without them noticing it

"Rin?" A voice called out for her

The blonde haired girl was shocked as she faced the caller

"Meiko-oneesan?" She says

"Onee-san?" Mikuo repeated while astonished

Suddenly a figure from the behind them came close to Mikuo

"YOU?" He said, recognizing the figure

"What do you mean YOU?" Miku flipped her hair "I'm your sister."

Rin stared at Miku with surprise

"Sister?" Rin said

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?" They both said together

Next thing they knew they were outside the Principal's Office, waiting but they couldn't careless then went straight out of the building

The reason the two sisters were at school because of a call from their homeroom teacher, Gakupo who was still not in the room

"So, you have a younger sibling huh?" Meiko said shyly, hoping to start a conversation with her

Miku turned to her

"Yeah, you too huh?" She replied coldly

"Yeah, hehe."

After that everything was awkward silence

Miku glanced at Meiko's bracelet that had the word **_Ryo_** painted in silver

The blue haired girl's cold face melted in shock

Without hesitation, she grabbed Meiko's wrist

"Where did you get this bracelet?" Miku cried "I love Ryo!"

Meiko looked at Miku

"You know Ryo?" Meiko cried

They both screamed at the top of their lungs, almost reaching some of the other classrooms

"I love all his songs!" Miku exclaimed

"ME TOO!" Meiko replied with excitement "I HAVE THE ALBUM!"

"Really? THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING HERE?" Miku grabbed Meiko "Let's get outta here!"

Soon the two fan girls jumped through the window, fortunately it was only the first floor

Now we go back to the main characters:

It was already noon, after school time and since the two lived nearby they decided to walk together.

Three feet far from each other that is

"This is all your fault," Rin said "If only you didn't pull that prank in the first place!"

"What do you mean my fault?" Mikuo said "If only you weren't so bossy all the time, i wouldn't do that to you!"

Rin turned to Mikuo

"Its not my fault if you think that i'm bossy! And honestly speaking, i'm only bossy because you don't listen to a word i say!" She yelled

The two argued along the way

"Ugly!"

"Stupid!"

"You're Flat!"

"You have a brain size of a crum!"

"Shortie!"

"Dumbass!"

"YOU TWO!" A loud but familiar voice interrupted their quarrel

It was no other than Miku walking swiftly towards them

"Sis?" Mikuo yelled "What the hell?"

Miku grabbed Mikuo's ear dragging him to the house

"Aw! Aw!" Mikuo cried from the pain

The blue haired girl turned to Rin

She smiled naughtily, while tilting her head to the side

"Go inside, let's have a little talk."

Rin swallowed hard, not knowing what is to come then followed her to their home

Rin sat in a proper position looking nervous while Mikuo looked as he was in pain still rubbing his ear.


	3. Rebellion

Miku's hand suddenly slammed the table with full force causing the two youths to shiver in fright

"Alright kids, we're going to say this once." She said in a cold tone "Don't make us repeat it again."

Rin and Mikuo nodded slowly

"Good!" Miku returned back to her old self "Meiko! Come out now!"

"Uhm, yes.." Meiko said shyly coming from the corner "Sorry Rin, we scared you."

"Onee-san!" Rin said as she stood up "What's the meaning of this-?"

Meiko and Miku smiled at each other.

For Rin, seeing her own sister grinning like that was a first

But Mikuo's instinct tells him that it's only the beginning

"Alright!" Miku said while getting something from her pocket "Here!"

She dropped two silver-colored rings on the wooden table. The rings look like they were brought from a cheap gift store.

Both Mikuo and Rin looked confused

Mikuo stared at the rings, he shrugged

"You're getting married?" Mikuo asked while teasing her "Who's the unlucky guy?"

BAM!

Miku hit him on the head in response.

"AWW!" Mikuo shouted "I was kidding!"

"Uhm.. So who's getting married?" Rin asked

Meiko giggled and Miku just smiled

Rin and Mikuo just stared at them confused

"The one's who are going to get married are..." Miku paused "Mikuo and Rin!"

"Don't worry," Meiko said gently "You two can always buy new ones."

An awkward and brief silence filled the room for a moment

"EH?" Both Rin and Mikuo said in chorus

"What the heck is this all about?" Mikuo yelled as he stood up

"Onee-chan!" Rin said "You're kidding right?"

Meiko just smiled and pulled out marrige papers, holding them as if they were playing cards

"ONEE-CHAN!" Rin yelled

"OI!" Mikuo shouted "THIS IS BULL-!"

Mikuo glared at Miku

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Miku yelled "And yeah, congrats!" she said while laughing

"Why?" Rin said all worried and angry

"Well..." Meiko paused scratching her head "Me and Miku want to be sisters!"

Rin went all white. That wasn't a good enough excuse.

"Then why don't you guys marry instead?" Mikuo shouted

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" Miku yelled

"And besides, we're older." Miku said "You have no other choice."

Mikuo fainted as if his soul floated away from his whole body

"But, onee-chan i'm still fourteen. I can't possibly marry!" Rin said, hoping that they would call it off

"Don't worry about that!" Miku said "Mikuo's almost 16, and the wedding is only a year away!"

"Mikuo's almost 16?" Meiko said "How?"

"Oh, Mikuo had to repeat a grade." Miku said

Rin fainted with shock written on her face

"I guess they were probably too tired today." Miku said laughing

If some of you don't understand how Mikuo became two years older than Rin, Mikuo is actually older than Rin but he flunked 2nd grade and had to repeat.

After the big announcement Meiko carried the fainted Rin back to their house

While walking, Rin woke up

"Onee-chan..." Rin said in a soft and slightly cracked voice, her eyes were still heavy

"Hm?" Meiko asked

"This is a joke right?" Rin said "And are you really serious on being sisters with that girl?"

Meiko just smiled

"I think it will be better," Meiko said "For the both of us.. Oh, and Teto.."

"Onee-chan.." Rin suddenly fell asleep again

Meiko giggled

"Hey!" Teto was waving from a block away "Meiko, what happened to Rin-chan?"

Now we get back to Mikuo's side:

Mikuo suddenly woke up tired from the floor

He turned back and saw his sister watching T.V. with lights off

Only the light from the television brightened some parts of the room

"Hey," Mikuo said "Your joking about this marrige crap, right?"

Miku ignored his brother

"You're the worst." Mikuo said walking away

"Mikuo," Miku spoke causing Mikuo to stop "Don't you feel lonely at all? Mom and Dad are always overseas?"

Mikuo sighed and just kept walking away

"Sometimes." He said to himself

They don't know this yet but Mikuo and Rin both come from broken families. For Mikuo, he was only twelve when

his parents left him. He begins to forget he had parents at all. As for Rin, Her parents will never come for her.

They we're both very lonely but they haven't noticed this themselves, only their own sisters know.

Then the next day came!

Rin was walking to school with Teto, still looking graceful even after what happened last night

The two were walking side by side, Rin greeting most of the students that pass by

"Hey Rin, What exactly happened last night?" Teto asked whispered

Rin turned to Teto smiling

"What in the world are you talking about Teto?" she said "Nothing happened."

Then she walked swiftly ahead leaving Teto confused

_'It was all a dream, i just know it!'_ Rin thought

Then-

BAM!

Rin fell to the ground, the two didn't expect that they would see each other this early in the morning.

"Hatsune.." Rin said

"You.." Mikuo said

For a minute, the stared at each other's eyes

Then finally Rin snaps back to reality as she stood up

"Mikuo, about what happened last night-"

"No way i'm marrying you," Mikuo said turning away "I'd rather marry a gorilla than a monster like you."

Rin really snapped this time.

She grabbed Mikuo's collar, looking furious

Mikuo swallowed hard with surprise

"Listen, I don't want this either, call me monster or whatever but remember this." Rin paused and grew nearer to Mikuo's ear

"People like you should already be dead now," She said still glaring at the boy "the people i hate."

Now this is what i'm talking about, graceful for a minute then deadly in a second

However.

Mikuo's response:

He grins

"Your beginning to be interesting little miss perfect" He said to her

Rin's face grew red from embarrassment

_'I went to far!'_ she thought, squeezing her hands

"So for the time being." Mikuo shyly said "Let's wo..rk- ge..dr.."

"Eh?" Rin looked confused

The green haired boy just turned away from her, annoyed and a bit of flushed cheeks were visible on his face

"Just follow my plan!" He said walking away

Rin with a curious look followed him

Class has started everyone began going back to their seats

except for-

"Sensei! Kagamine and Hatsune aren't here!" A student raised his voice

"Maybe they're skipping classes?" One student asked

"No way! Together? They wouldn't last a chance haha" A girl giggled

And soon everyone began talking about the two while the teacher just sighed and wrote a few equations on the board

"Hatsune." Rin said glaring at the boy

Mikuo turned back to face Rin

"Huh?"

"Why in the hell are we skipping classes?" She shouted "We're going to get in big, BIG trouble!"

"I told you, i'll handle it" He said "But first, we have to break up these hags up"

"Break up these hags up?" Rin repeated "You seriously need a tutor"

"Just shut it!" He yelled

Let me tell you where they are while these two argue:

They had just left school and went to a shopping district with lots of people

The plan was to-

"Here's the plan," Mikuo said, sure let him tell the story

"Miku goes here to buy some manga and other stuff we need for home"

"So?"

"So, this is the only time where she ACTUALLY goes out." he said

He still left Rin confused

"My sister doesn't have any real friends so-" He said blankly

"Oh!" Rin responded "One will keep watch on Miku-san while the other searches the house to find those marrige paper.s"

"Exactly!" Mikuo exclaimed, they understand each other. for once.

"I'll keep watch on Miku-san while you go get those papers." Rin said

"Roger, just call me when she's about to come home" Then he ran

_'I hope he does not screw up.'_ Rin thought

_'I hope she doesn't screw this up!'_ Mikuo thought

After a few minutes, Rin finally spotted Miku walking through the streets

_'I found you!'_ Rin thought happily

Now all she has to do is keep an eye on her

But that won't be too easy.

Like i told you, the streets were packed with people, even if it was a school day.

And for a second-

"Uh oh."

Rin lost her

While in the house.

"Dammit!" Mikuo began to get frustrated pulling out every drawer from inside his house

"Where the hell is it?" He said to himself

Then he paused

He turned and faced the room he never wanted to see

Miku's room

He swallowed hard, preparing for the worst

He's seen his sister's room before but that was when he was thirteen, Miku would never let anyone enter her room even her parents.

"Oh God, oh God" Rin said to herself, running and searching every store for a pig-tailed woman

_'Where could she be?'_ she thought _'Now what did that Hatsune tell you?'_

Then a Manga appeared in her mind

"Manga! That's it!"

Mikuo opened the door to her older sister's room, knowing he could be killed if he went in if his sister knew of this

But to his surprise, He didn't think that Miku's room was so-

"Girly." He said, struggling not to laugh

_'All right keep it together man, where are those papers?'_

Rin went inside a bookstore, sneaking inside actually

She began looking for Miku who had green pig-tails

But there was no sign of her.

"Huh?" Rin said as an unfamiliar shadow appeared behind her

"YES! Found it!" Mikuo shouted while holding up the papers

"All i have to do is-"

He then felt someone's presence behind him

He turned around to see the worse

"So.. You finally have the guts to come inside my room." Miku said angry and with a dark aura behind her

"How?" Mikuo said scared of what's coming to him


	4. Newcomer?

Mikuo had the papers in his hands but Miku was right in front of him. He didn't know how to react.

The boy could easily push her down and run away but it was too risky.

He knew exactly what Miku is capable of.

"You little-!" Miku ran towards him, about to hit him

Mikuo shut his eyes tight, preparing for the impact but no hit?

As he opened his eyes he saw Rin, protecting him from Miku's strike.

"Kagamine..?" He said softly and with a shocked expression

Rin's arms were in a crossed position, blocking Miku's blow

Miku put away her hand, grinning in response

"My, my Rin" she said "You have the guts to protect someone you hate?"

Rin blushed

"No it isn't what you-" She was trying to explain but Miku interrupted her

"Hey, little brother." The girl speaks as she reaches out her hand "Gimme the papers or else your pretty little girlfriend is really going to get it."

Rin's eyes drifted into Mikuo's, signaling him to run away.

_'Don't give it to her!'_ Rin was thinking with an exasperated expression as she shook her head

She was sure Mikuo got her message

But Rin didn't know how dangerous Miku was at all.

If she says that she'll beat the crap out of her then she will.

Mikuo couldn't do it. After Rin protected him earlier.

He handly gave the papers to his sister with his head faced down

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said

Rin sighed in defeat

Miku snatched the papers

"Good boy, now make me some dinner." she said walking away "Oh, and not curry this time."

Now both Rin and Mikuo were alone

Rin looked at Mikuo's depressed face

"Why did you give it to her?" she said "This whole thing would be all over if you didn't give it to her."

The blue-haired woman exited the room while waving the papers

"Next time, i'll hide this so good that you'll have to beg on your knees." She added in a laughing manner

Now the two were alone.

He couldn't face her.

_'She's so slow! Doesn't she know that I helped her?'_ He was thinking again

_'He's so rude! Why won't he face me?'_ She thought

Then he suddenly walked to the door

"Go home." He said, still not facing at her

Rin was going to burst

"FINE!" She shouted

Rin ran out before him

What Rin didn't know is that Mikuo was furiously blushing

"That stupid! pickle headed! GAAAHHHH!" She was almost kicking trashcans while walking back to her home

"Pickle headed?" She heard a familiar voice

Rin froze and looked around

It was Teto, looking surprised from Rin's actions

"What in the world are you doing?" She asked

Rin was relieved

"Thank goodness it was only you, Teto." She sighed

Teto smirked

"Well, c'mon! Dinner is ready!"

Rin smiled, hoping to forget what happened earlier.

"Hey, Mikuo." Miku called who just came out from the bath

Mikuo ignored her, he continued mixing the soup he just made a while ago

"Listen, i'm sorry!" She yelled though jokingly

Her brother was still ignoring her

_'She's such a pain.'_ He thought

Suddenly he felt Miku standing behind him

She smelled sweet but her hair was still wet

Miku then hugged him from behind

"No hard feelings, kay?" Miku whispered with a smile

Then Mikuo faced her

"You're gross, you need help" He said with a blank face "Sorry but i'm not like that, sis."

He walked past her and began setting the pot on the table

Miku went furious and was blushing

"I'm just having a special moment with you!" She yelled "You're so mean!"

After that they just both laughed and ate together as if nothing happened

Then the next day arrived

"Transfer student?" Rin asked

"Mhm." Gakupo-Sensei said "I would like you to show him around the school, if that is alright with you."

"Sure," She forced a smile "Leave it to me."

Rin bowed down and said goodbye to her teacher then walked out the office

She sighed

_'What a pain'_ She thought to herself

Rin was walking slower than usual as if she was literally dragging her feet.

Teto who was from across the corridor, noticed the girl's strange movements.

"Rin-Rin!" she called out

She turned and smiled at Teto

"Is something wrong?" Teto asked

"No, its alright." She replied without effort "Just a little bit."

"A little bit?" She almost shouted "Then tell me what exactly did you do last night, hm?"

Teto was right of course, Rin was really tired.

When she came home, the house was a total mess.

Rin is a neat-freak, she can't concentrate knowing that there's all sorts of paper on the floor.

Meiko wasn't around since she had to work extra hours that night and Teto just slept right after dinner.

As for Rin, she cleaned the entire house also had to study for a bit then continued cleaning until she finally gave up and slept at two o'clock in the morning.

"Go to the nurse's office, you could sleep there" Teto said

"I can't!" She said "I have to see the new student."

"Jeez, whatever!" Teto said walking away "Its not my fault if you faint later, see ya."

Typical Teto, caring at first glance then just plain mean in the end

She sighed

_'Alright maybe for a bit'_ She thought

She slept for almost an hour, skipping at least one or two classes

Fortunately she was excused

"So to do this problem you have to... And this" Gakupo was teaching the class while writing on the board

Everyone was glued to their textbooks except for one particular person

Rin heard rustling noises that really annoyed her, of course it came from her 'Soon to be Husband' Mikuo

who was eating chips hidden under the desk

"Didn't you eat, Hatsune?" Rin asked without glancing at him

He didn't reply but kept stuffing the crispy potatoes in his mouth

She sighed

Suddenly, the door slashed open, actually it slashed open AND fell to the floor

The students jumped in surprise but as usual, Gakupo kept writing on the board

Mikuo didn't even flinch, he was really hungry

And the person who did it was...

"Ah," Gakupo said "You're late.."

The students tried to sneak a peek at the person

He walked inside

He was tall, had blue hair and deep sea eyes much like Rin's but a bit darker

Rin stared at him

"Sorry teacher!" He said and bowed "I forgot to set my alarm clock!"

It was already in the afternoon.

Everyone laughed

Mikuo noticed laughing and saw the new student

"Nice, a newbie" He smirked

He stared at Rin who was in a daze

"Kagamine?" he said

After a few laughs

He introduced himself:

"Hello, my name is Kaito Minami! Nice to meet you" He bowed "Please take care of me!"

The students were having fun, they did find Kaito extremely funny and energetic

Kaito then stopped and stared at one particular student which made his face grow in shock

He pointed at her

"Ri-Rin! You study here!" He shouted

Everyone snapped their heads to face the girl

Rin blushed

"Rin-san you know this guy?" A girl from behind her whispered

"Well..."


	5. Secret!

Kaito pointed across the room then shouted:

"Rin! You study here?" He says

Everyone stared at her, especially Mikuo who finally stopped eating

"Uhm... Hehe" She smiled worriedly

Gakupo then glanced at Kaito

"Do you have any relationship with Kagamine-san?" He said fixing his glasses

The whole class grew noisy, some shocked, some cried and most screamed...

Which lead Rin to be in an uncomfortable position.

He couldn't take it anymore..

Mikuo stood up

The sudden slam of his hand to the desk made the whole class silent

"Hey," He said with an irritated glare "What is it with you and Miss Perfect?"

Kaito smirked

"So that's what you call her here," He laughed "Interesting!"

Then he suddenly glared seriously and approached him

Ater that he stopped beside him

"You'll just have to find that out yourself." He whispered

But Rin heard it

Mikuo got mad once again

_'He's so full of himself, who does he think he is?'_ He thought while sitting down with hands down his pockets

Kaito turned to face his teacher

He smiled and tilted his head

"So where do i sit?"

"EH?" Teto screamed

"Shh! Shh!" Rin said while trying to calm her down

"So if he's here then.." She paused "He'll reveal you most embarrassing secret that could totally ruin your reputation."

That practically sums it all up.

"So what?" She added out of the blue

Rin's shoulder heavied with disappointment

Now time to introduce this newcomer.

His name is Kaito Minami, blue hair and blue eyes and quite tall actually

his hobby is playing sports and eating sweets, expecially ice cream even though he's weak in the cold

Usually seen wearing a long blue scarf even thought it's in the middle of spring.

Kaito was Rin's childhood friend since elementary to junior high though the secret was, back in junior high, Rin was-

This might ruin the whole story so let's go on!

_'Why...'_ She thought while she walked uneasily through the hallway

_'Did i do something wrong..?'_ She thought to herself again _'I'm sorry i ate Meiko-oneechan's ice cream last night.'_

Meanwhile at the Kagamine residence...

"Who ate my ice cream!" Meiko screamed with tears in her eyes

As she was walking, she spotted Kaito walking towards her

"Eep!" She slightly screamed

She then goes to the first door that she sees with a label on it

**[Biology Room]**

Rin quietly but swiftly went inside and closed the door behind her

Thankfully the blue-haired prince didn't notice

She sighed

It was already noon, the windows let in a smooth breeze causing the long pale curtains to dance.

The lights were shut off, of course.

The sunlight's gaze pierced itself into dozens of glass materials found all over the room.

"It's so peaceful here." She says as she began to walk near the windows

_'I should study here ins-'_ Her peace was cut off when she tripped on something

"AH!" She fell to tiled floor, thankfully her hands protected her from falling head first

She looked behind and saw a leg of a person

Rin got scared and stood up quickly, she slowly walked to see who it was

To her surprise-

"Mikuo?" She said in confusion

He was sleeping with earphones on, leaning at the bottom edge of the table

"Mikuo wake up!" She almost yelled

But it was no use he didn't flinch

Rin grabbed the earphone cord finding out that it wasn't even plugged on anything

"Eh?" She said

"What is it?" He said blankly to her face, he looked annoyed

"Idiot," she said and sat beside him, showing him the cord's end "It's not even plugged in."

He shrugged

"So what?" He said "Its none of your business anyways."

The boy took it from her hand and closed his eyes

"What's the point of wearing those?" Rin asked without facing him

There was a long pause

She then turns to him, waiting for an answer

"Not all you hear is good that's why you have to pretend not to hear the bad stuff"

At first she sighed but the girl slightly smiles at the boy's strange logic

She pulled one earphone from his ear and put it in hers

"You're probably right."

Mikuo was smiling as well

"Ah, your so cute can i have your number?" He said to the girl who was blushing furiously

Teto was behind a wall while spying on the blue-haired boy.

_'What a player, he said that to girl number 24!'_ She was hissing in disgust

When the girl left, Teto walked to him from behind

"Minami!" She yelled

He turned his back and smiled

"Oh, hi there cutie what class are you in?" He asks in a friendly manner

"Gross," She replied "Don't you remember me at all?"

Kaito chuckled

"Of course, Teto-chan" He said "So you go here too, ne?"

He came close to her and ticked the middle of her forehead

"Aww!" She covered her forehead "Why you!"

"You're still the little minion you are." He grinned "Tell Rin to meet me after school. You do go home with her, right?"

Teto grew mad

"Your such an-!"

"Teto!" She heard a voice and knew it was Rin's

"Rin-chan!" She ran to her and hugged the blonde girl

"What's the matter?" She asked

"Him." The girl pointed at the taller boy who looked amused

Rin let go of Teto and glared at Kaito

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a strong tone

He glared back at her

"Revenge" He said

"Revenge?" both Rin and Teto said

"For what?" The pinked haired-girl with a red forehead asked

"For breaking your promise." He said

"What promise?" Teto asked staring at the both of them

"Remeber when you said that you'll never betray me? Never leave me? You'll always be there?" He was almost shouting

Thankfully, students were nowhere to be seen at that time

"Well you just did and broke it, i went to your house in our hometown and they said you guys ran away!" He began to feel uneasy

"Now i had to face all those people just because of you!" He said

"People?" Mikuo just walked by and heard everything

"Ah, Hatsune. Eavesdropping are we?" Teto said "Leave us alone now, this dosen't involve you anyhow"

Mikuo sighed in disgust and wore his earphones again while Teto was talking bad about him

"Just because your marrying Rin dosen't mean that you get to know everything about her!"

"Marrying?" Kaito said with pierced eyes

_'Teto, why?'_ she was crying, comically

"Ah! You didn't know Hatsune here is going to marry Rin" She said without hesitation

"So, that's it?" Kaito grew more irritated

He pushed Teto out of the away then grabbed Mikuo's shirt

"Kya!" Teto screamed but she safetly landed back to Rin

"Is that true?" He said

Mikuo stared at him

"Yeah, so what?" He said with a blank face

"Well, let me tell you this since you're her future husband-"

"Rin is my girlfriend!" He shouted

Mikuo's earphones fell to the ground


	6. Decision

"Girlfriend?" Mikuo repeated, his voice grew weak.

He did not expect that at all.

Kaito let go of his collar as he grins in triumph

"So what are you going to do abo-"

Just as he was about to finish, Rin quickly hits him on the head which instantly threw him off Mikuo's sight

"AWWW!" He responded while rubbing the swollen area

"Idiot," She said coldly "Who said i'm your girlfriend?"

Mikuo faced the blonde but she turned away from him

Kaito appeared upset

"What?" He said worriedly "Remember that I confessed to you and you said yes!"

She turned away to look the other side

"Sorry no..." She said softly

"EH!" He replied with an open jaw

This is how the confession went

Let the flashback commence!

It was almost a week away until the end of their middle school

Rin was in the corridor, about to go home, it was already noon.

Kaito was just a few feet away from her.

"Rin-chan!" He called her from behind

Rin turned back and faced him

Rin didn't change much, she was still tiny compared to Kaito who was quite taller than her

"Kaito?" She smiled at her friend

The corridor was empty, the beautiful orange sun was just beside them through the windows.

It was the perfect moment for Kaito.

He was blushing furiously. He'd never been so nervous in his entire life.

"Rin... I-" He paused "I-!"

But just then, a pack of students who just came back from the gym noisily walked past them.

This is how Rin heard it:

"I- ve... o! Go t- me.. B- y! gerund?"

_'I've no..? Go me..? Buy ground..? ground beef?'_ She thought _'He has no ground beef?'_

Kaito was still oblivious to the fact that Rin mistook his confession for something else.

He really thought that she'd heard him clearly

"Well?" He asks

Rin smiled

"Alright, meet you at my house tomorrow, okay?" She waved goodbye and wen straight home

Kaito was left with hope and excitement.

_'I should tell Meiko-oneechan to change dinner'_ Is what left her thinking

However, because of Meiko's idea to live in Tokyo and start a new life with Rin

Out of the blue...

As Kaito walked to Rin's house (as promised), her grandmother opened the door and told him that

They left...

And he was given a bag of ground beef...

Also all his friends picked on him for the rest of the week because he bragged about being the boyfriend of Rin

End of flashback.

Mikuo was smirking but he couldn't take it anymore

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Both Teto and Mikuo laughed, almost crying

"YOU GUYS STOP LAUGHING!" He furiously said as his face grew red

"Kaito I honestly thought.." Rin said sincerely

Kaito blushed

"Whatever.." He said walking away, depressed

Teto and Mikuo were still laughing

"You guys! It's not funny anymore!" She yelled at both of them

Soon, Teto had to go back to her class so the group separated

Mikuo still wore that tricky smile of his as walked with Rin back to their classroom

"Man!" He said with satisfaction "That showed him."

"Just stop it already" Rin said while she crossed arms

He smirked

"Don't tell me you actually liked that guy?"

Rin stopped

"Kaito was my best friend" She said "I did something horrible..."

Her face was written with guilt all over.

_'I have to apologize.' _Rin thought about to walk the opposite direction to where Kaito went

Mikuo knew she was going to apologize, he knew her well.

As she was about to go back to Kaito, Mikuo had a sudden urge to stop and pull her back to him.

Slowly he reached for her small hand but stopped right away, letting Rin walk past him just like that.

When she was nowhere in sight, Mikuo focused his eyes on his hand.

"What was that?" He asked himself

Rin looked almost everywhere and asked every student if they saw him but it was no use.

Kaito clearly doesn't want to face Rin.

"I give up..." She sighed while walking up the stairs that lead to the roof

She slowly opened the door

And she saw Kaito lying down the floor, For a second Rin thought that he-

"KAITO!" She screamed while running to him

She stared at his eyes, he was awake.

"Rin-chan?" He said

She blushed and sat back down

"Sorry.. I thought that-"

He laughed

"You thought that I was dead?"

She nodded lightly

Kaito smiled at her and sat up

Seeing his old smile again was giving her a hint of nostalgia and guilt.

_'I'm such a horrible person...'_ She thought

"You know Rin, i've always liked you" He said, facing away Rin

She felt suddenly felt uneasy. How could she not have noticed?

"I really thought that you'd reject me at first since you've always seen me as a friend, right?"

"But i couldn't hide it anymore." Kaito faces her "I was really happy when you accepted my confession."

"But in the end..." He lightly smiles

"You are just too innocent you know-" Kaito was about to finish when suddenly Rin hugged him

"Rin-chan?" Kaito's face was red

"I'm so sorry Kaito." She said, almost crying

Kaito wrapped his hands around her as well

"If you really feel sorry then don't marry that guy" He said seriously

"Eh?" She pulled back "I..I can't"

"Why not?" He asked

"My sister and Mikuo's sister decided that me and Mikuo should get married"

"What?" He said "Are you serious?"

She nodded

Kaito smirked

"Well that's even better." He said

"Huh?" She said "What do you mean?"

"You don't like Mikuo don't you?" He asked

"Well.. Kinda."

"Then it's settled!" He stands up "You and me date, after that Mikuo will eventually go and tell his sister that you like another guy."

Rin stood up worriedly

"Just follow my lead and that marrige will be over ASAP."

He stretched out his hand

"No hard feelings now, Deal?"

_'Well... Both me and Mikuo don't like this marriage so, it wouldn't be a problem right?'_

She held Kaito's hand

Kaito smirked

"Tomorrow it begins."

Rin was still in worry


	7. It Begins

Kaito, Rin's childhood friend who transferred to her school made a deal with her: That by dating Kaito, the marrige will be destroyed in no time.

Rin sighed as she fell back to her bed, she places her hand on her chest.

Her heart had a slow beat which made her feel relaxed but somehow worried.

She had no experience whatsoever about dating or even having a boyfriend.

It felt useless to her, love and dating that is.

She was a realist basically.

_'Is this wrong or right?'_ She sat up slowly

"No Rin! This is absolutely the right thing to do, but-"

She fell on her bed once more and sighed heavily

Rin suddenly felt her cellphone vibrating, she fished out her cellphone from her pocket.

She didn't even bother to look at the caller's name.

She held her phone close to her ear

"Yes?" She said

"Ah, Rin-chan were you sleeping?" A familiar voice replied

"Eh... Who-?"

"Don't worry, it's Kaito hehe."

"Oh." she said

Rin kept her tone slightly happy but in reality, she was very nervous.

_'Wait.. HOW DID HE GET MY NUMBER?'_ She thought with fear and anger

"Uhm, Kaito how did you get my number?" She amazingly spoke to him with a calm voice

"I asked Teto-chan" He replied

"Oh." she said "Why did you call?"

_'Teto...'_ She thought, feeling depressed _'And i thought you were on my side'_

"Ah, i was gonna ask you to a date!"

"Date?"

_'DATE?'_ Her inner self thought

"You have to come if you want that marriage of yours finished"

_'That's right...I'm so not in the mood though..' _She thought _'Dating is so stupid.'_

"Ok, Where? When?" She acted excited

"Utaumi Academy, Lunch time" He said "Basically, all you have to do is to come to school tomorrow."

"If that is ok with you." He added

_'At school? Is he crazy?'_ She thought nervously

"Oh i see-"

"Aren't you wondering why?" He asked

"..." Rin didn't respond _'OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW WHY!'_ She thought

"Mikuo will be there, so as much as possible we must act like a real couple in front of him and also to the others."

"Eh?" She replied

"If we want Mikuo to believe then the others must also believe, ne?" He said with a cheerful tone

"You're probably right..." She said "So then what happens next?"

"Leave it to me."

He hangs up

Rin sighed once more

_'God, why do i feel guilty?'_ She thought

"No, no!" Mikuo yelled "No way!"

"Yes way." Len replied with a satisfied look on his face while sticking out his tongue

Len and Mikuo were in the arcade, always picking the virtual zombie game that everyone loves so much

But Mikuo lost.

The green haired boy tilted his head and shrugged

Len glanced at him

"The payment?" He grinned as he showed him his hand

He reached his pocket, only to find out he dosen't have any money or even coins with him anymore

_'Damn.'_ He thought _'Or should I say lucky?'_

"I spent it all man, sorry" He smiled

Len pouted

"Fine, i want something else then," He smirked

"Rin Kagamine that is." He smiled

Mikuo flinched and chuckled in response

"Are you serious?" He laughed "You can have her but you'll have to get her yourself"

For some reason Len felt a cold tone come from his voice when he said that

"I'm just joking, I mean i'm not that desperate."

"She's not anyone's property." He quietly said

Thankfully, Len didn't hear it.

Mikuo hasn't told him about the arranged-marriage since he knows that Len likes Rin.

"Let's try car racing." He walked away and Len followed him

The next day arrived too soon

"I'm off." Rin said while walking toward the the front door

Teto already went to school because of early club activities, for Rin it was a miracle.

It didn't mean that she hated going to school with Teto, its just that Teto hates being left alone.

She'd rather stay late then go to school without Rin, basically she's very clingy.

When Rin finally took a step outside, she saw Kaito leaning by their gate

"Kaito." she called as she approached him

"Mornin' Rin-chan, shall we go?" He held his hand out to her

Of course Rin shouldn't object since its just a scheme, though she didn't look comfortable

She reluctantly held his hand and then the two walked together to school

It was awkward silence between them but Kaito was walking with her in glee

"Kaito, can we wait until we get to school?" She asked "I mean when people are actually looking."

Kaito blushed

"Oh yeah! hahaha." He slowly let go of her hand "Sorry, i'm just excited, that's all."

Rin felt slightly relieved as a smile grew on her face

"I thought you changed." She said

"Huh?" Kaito replied

"Its just that, the Kaito i always knew was always innocent and kind" She smiled

_'I thought he turned Yandere mode.'_ She thought in her mind

"I'm always like that when i'm with Rin, i always show her my real side" He smiled back at her

She blushed but brushed it off

Rin patted his hair, though she had to tiptoe first since Kaito is twice her height

"Good, i don't want you to change just yet." She smiled

So the two went happily to school as friends but Mikuo has another feeling about Rin.

Mikuo was already at class, his sister told him to go straight to school at 6 A.M. though he didn't know the reason why

_'That hag, i'm still sleepy'_ He thought

He pressed his head on his desk hoping to sleep in class instead

_'What a week'_ He thought _'Only been a week and i'm already exhausted.'_

Mikuo suddenly felt a presence nearby

He opened his eyes only to find out it was Rin, slowly putting her things in order

She didn't want to wake him

He quickly shut his eyes so she wouldn't catch him

_'So... Not cute'_ He thought

_'That Mikuo, still lazy as always'_ Rin thought

She stared at the fake sleeping boy once more which made Mikuo a little tense

_'Jeez, get outta here'_ He thought as his face slightly turned pink

_'Do I really want it to end like that?'_ She thought and went closer to Mikuo

Mikuo now REALLY felt her close to him

_'Does she know?'_ He thought, he was resisting to wake up

"Sorry.." Rin whispered to him

_'Huh?'_ he thought

When he heard Rin's footsteps slowly fading away, he sat up

"Sorry?" He repeated her last words to himself

"Weirdo." He sighed and slightly blushed


	8. Will it?

"Alright class-" Gakupo-sensei was announcing something that no one could hardly hear.

As usual as it should be, the students were not listening at all.

The whole room was noisy.

The teacher was aware of this but he kept talking to air. He seriously needs to find a new job.

_'What did she mean by sorry?'_ Mikuo kept thinking about it for a while.

He wanted to know so bad.

_'Sorry she called me an idiot?'_

_'Sorry she finally knew that the word 'worser' exists?'_

_'Sorry i put up with her?'_

He sighed in defeat. He had no clue-no clue what Kaito was planning

_'Well whatever the case, I hope its something good.'_ He grinned

The blonde sitting next to him glanced at Mikuo

_'What is he smiling about?'_ She thought to herself _'What an idiot, i feel sorry for his sister'_

Kaito, who well was sitting just behind Rin, tapped her

Kaito, who was now sitting behind Rin tapped her from behind

Rin turned to see the boy with a curious look on her face

"What is it?" She whispered to him

He laughed

"You're so cute." He said as he stroked her hair "It's ok to talk normal, besides everyone is noisy anyway."

It's true, they didn't need to whisper to each other.

The other noises could hide their conversation easily.

Rin blushed from embarrassment

_'Cute?'_ She thought to herself.

"Sorry." She said, forcing a straight face

Mikuo noticed the pair

"What are you laughing about?" He said, slightly irritated

He glared hard at Kaito, he really hated him

"Don't worry Hatsune," Kaito smiled "It dosen't concern you at all."

"Ne, Rin?" He ruffled her hair once more

"Yeah..." She smiled, though it didn't look truly happy

Mikuo made a "Tch" sound as he forced himself to face the front

"I think we got him already," Kaito whispered to Rin "Too easy right?"

Rin simply nodded, feeling a little sympathy for Mikuo.

The bell rang, which meant it was already lunch time.

For Rin, it meant the fake date that would probably end the whole marriage.

Almost everyone rushed outside immediately after hearing the bell, a big bread sale is always held at Thursday which meant a 50% discount.

Sometimes if you get lucky, you take one for free. It really depends on the bread though.

They automatically met each other's eyes when the last person left the classroom.

Rin instantly broke the eye contact and swiftly walked to the door.

_'She is acting so strange.'_ Mikuo thought

"What's your deal?" Mikuo said aloud

Kaito was part of the people who wanted in on the big bread sale, so he was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you talking about?" She said with a pokerface

"You and that.. " He paused of embarrassment "You know!"

"And also this morning... What did you mean by sorry?" He added

_'He heard..?'_ She thought nervously

"Something is up, right?" Mikuo stood up, obviously upset "Whatever it is-"

_'If she doesn't want to tell me then fine.'_ He thought _'I don't give a damn about her problems anyway.'_

_'I've had it with people who say that it's none of my business.'_

He walked past her as he headed outside

"You don't have to tell me." He voices his last words to the girl

Rin was blushing so harshly, she bit her lip in frustration.

_'Why can't I just let it go?'_ She thought for a moment

She stepped out of the classroom, hoping that Mikuo hadn't left yet.

The only thing Rin can see is his back slowly disappearing into the distance.

She crumpled her hands to a fist

_'I can't take it anymore!'_

She suddenly ran to Mikuo and held on to his sleeve

"Wait.." She said to him

Mikuo couldn't face her, his face was red as a tomato.

"Just tell me one thing," She said "Do you still want this to continue?"

"Eh?" Mikuo asked "What continue?"

_'What a total idiot_' She thought to herself

She then crossed her arms

"How about this..." She blushed "If ever i would leave this school, how would you feel?"

Rin was trying to mask the true meaning

He finally faces her with a proud smile on his face

"Bored." He replied "If you ever try to leave, i'm just going to bring you back, ya hear?"

Rin slightly blushed but successfully turned away from the boy

"See ya." He says to her as he walked down the stairs

Rin smiled with satisfaction

Mikuo was blushing with frustration and began scratching his head

"Why did i say that?" He said to himself "I'm such an idiot."

_'Well... At least I told her something true for once...'_ He thought

"I wonder where Rin-chan is at?" Kaito kept saying to himself

The big bread sale instantly got sold out. Kaito didn't even get to buy one.

"Oi, why are you dragging me along?" Teto asked angrily

"Little minion must be there." He said "Besides you hate Mikuo too, right?"

"Yeah, but i hate you more" She told him

Kaito just simply kept his smile

"I hate you too." He replied

"You really haven't changed one bit, huh?" Teto said expressionless "You;re still the same."

Kaito's eyes sharpened

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You're still a liar." She said

"You act all innocent in front of Rin-chan but in truth your just a low life, mean, player guy!" She almost shouted

"You basically have all the girls head over heels for you, it's sickening." She added "Why Rin-chan?"

"Rin-chan is too good for you." She asked "Are you sure that you're still in love with her?"

_'Seems to me that you just want her to suffer in guilt.'_ She thought

Kaito's eyes showed anger

"Of course, I don't want anyone going near her especially that Hatsune."

Kaito walked away

"I'm not letting Rin-chan go near you either" Says the girl who gave Rin's number to Kaito in the first place.

As Kaito walked through the packed hallways, feeling uneasy

_'What does that girl know?'_ He thought _'I love Rin.'_

He stopped

_'Do I?'_

He raised his head up while staring forward.

She's there.

"Rin-chan!" He called out to her happily

'_I bet she was trying to avoid me.'_ Kaito thought as he kept his smile

"Kaito..." Rin said with a forced smile

"I couldn't find you at all." He said, looking upset "Its probably because of that bread sale, huh?"

"Yeah..." Rin replied effortless

"I didn't have much time to buy anything for lunch, sorry" Kaito confessed

"Ah, you should have told me too." Rin said as her eyes brightened"I should have prepared something-"

_'Why is it like this?'_ Kaito thought to himself as he stared at Rin _'Do I really love you like I did back then?'_

Kaito chuckled

"It's ok." He said as he held Rin's hand "To the gym we go!"

"GYM?" Rin said, surprised by his sudden joy

"I heard that Hatsune is always practicing basketball there, it's the perfect spot!" He replied with a smile

Finally, they reached the gym.

It wasn't usually packed with people but because of basketball tournaments coming up, players usually practice there.

Most of the people were either hardcore basketball fans or fans of Mikuo and Len.

Rin turned her head from left to right

Kaito lead the both of them to vacant seats.

_'There are too many, TOO MANY people here!'_ She thought nervously

"Look there's Hatsune." Kaito whispered to Rin

The boy was wearing the team's jersey, colored yellow and red, the school's main colors.

His number was **_19_**

_"Why number nineteen?" She asked in cold manner _

_"You really want to know that bad?" He asked_

_She nodded_

_"It used to be the name of my cat." He said to her_

_"You called your cat nineteen?"_

_"Yeah but I was a kid back then." He said "I pronounced it as Niney-Teen." _

_"Niney-Teen?" She repeated_

_"Yep." _

_"Does Niney-Teen still live with you?" She asked_

_"No." He replied "He died."_

_"My parents put him to sleep."_

She still remembered their conversation back when Mikuo finally received his jersey then showed it off to Rin

The sound of the squeaking sneakers snapped her back to reality.

Rin gazed at Mikuo

He had a serious look on his face as he was running about the area.

Mikuo had been dripping with sweat.

For some people, some might say that they look so sticky with their faces all covered in shine but Rin thought differently.

It was refreshing to her.

This is the first time she's seen him look like this, determined.

Rin's face grew red at the thought

A time was called. Just so you know, it's just a practice game.

Mikuo runs to his sports bag then takes out a towel

"Kei's gotten pretty good, huh?" He asked Len as he covers his face with the towel

"Even Suo." Len replies as he took a big gulp of water

After wiping his face with the towel, he finally sees her.

_'She doesn't usually go here, why would she-'_ His eyes grew bigger when he sees the person just beside her

_'Minami?'_

Kaito knew that Mikuo already saw them so he had to start the game.

The boy reaches his hand for her shoulder as he pulled her instantly to his side.

Rin jumped in surprise

_'Wha-!'_ Mikuo felt surprise as well.

Finally the whistle went off. The break was over.

"Mikuo, let's go." Len called him

Mikuo couldn't let go of his sight but he had no choice.

Kaito smirks

The blonde swiftly separates from him

"Ah, sorry." Kaito apologizes but he looked really happy

"Don't be like that." She replied "Ask me first."

"Let's hold hands next."

Mikuo was back in the main court.

They instantly ran around as the ball was being passed all over from person to person

Len steals the ball from the other player then passes it to Mikuo.

The green haired boy smirks as a sign of thanks to his partner

As he was running to the enemy's side, he glanced back at the pair.

Their hands were linked

Mikuo slows down as he sees this

_'What the hell?'_ He thought

An enemy player was headed towards Mikuo

"Mikuo!" One of the player called out

_'What's wrong with him?'_ Len thought with frustration

Suddenly a wild fiery glare began to grow around Mikuo as he watched the two began to act lovey-dovey with each other

Not only were their hands were on each other's

Kaito began forcing a kiss on to Rin

He held the ball with his two hands as he slowly tried to squeeze it.

"Mikuo-?" Len asked worriedly, of course Len has no clue of what's going on

"GAAAAAH!" Mikuo shouted who was in total rage

The ball on his hand swiftly shoot itself up the bleachers then smashes straight into Kaito's face

His lifeless expression shocked the people beside him

He soon falls back off his chair with a dead look on his face

Rin felt shock as well

She soon glances at Mikuo

The observers became much noisier after the sudden event.

The players didn't feel like playing anymore.

"Someone! Bring him to the infirmary!" A student shouted

Two boys carried him and the coach followed them to the infirmary

"Mikuo!" Len called out to him "Why did you do that? Don't you realize something like this might get you out of the team?"

Mikuo pushed Len aside and ran out of the gym which lead everyone clueless

"Mikuo!" Len tried to call out to him but it was too late

Rin felt at fault.

_'I didn't know that would happen'_ She thought

She stands up and runs out of the gym as well to follow the boy

Len notices her

Why would Rin follow Mikuo?

Something was up

_'What's going on?'_ He thought

Mikuo stops at the courtyard and sits down beside the fountain

"What-What the hell was that?" He said to himself "Why did i do that?"

_'I lost my cool.'_ He thought as he placed his palms over his face

"WHAT'S SHE TRYING TO DO TO ME?" He shouted but the sound was slightly muffled

"The least you could do is to keep quiet." A familiar voice came from behind him

He takes his hands away from his face

"Eh?" He turned and saw Rin

"Tch," He looked down "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that Minami?"

"Could you be jealous?" She said boldly

"EH?" He faced her with an irritated expression "Why would i be jealous? YOU'RE TOO FULL OF YOURSELF!"

"Then why?" She said dryly "Why did you do that? Why are you so angry?"

Mikuo paused and looked down again

"I..." He stopped

_'What am i suppose to say?'_ He thought

He knows he got jealous even he could understand that but he didn't want her to know.

He faced her once again and approached the girl

Mikuo had a serious look in his face

"It's because..." He starts

_'Eh?'_ Rin thought _'What's with that look?'_

Rin began to blush

"H-Hey! Don't come any closer!"

She slowly steps back but Mikuo was already in front of her

Mikuo grabbed her shoulders

"Its because.. I"

Rin swallowed in nervousness

"I freaking hate people who don't actually watch me play!" He said with a glaring tone

"Eh...?" She said with confused but irritated look on her face

He let go of her and snapped back to his old and proud attitude

"I mean how would you feel if no one actually watches you do cool moves such as mine." He said in a vain manner

"Oh right, you feel that all the time." He chuckled as he teases her "No one actually cares what you say!"

"You..." She glared at him "Your moves are lame."

"What?" He replied with an annoyed look "What do you know about basketball, huh?"

"I don't need to," she said coldly "It's a stupid game.

"I think that you're just not good at it." He said growing near her

"I can do anything as long as i'm up for it." she said looking up to him with crossed arms

They both laugh

Meanwhile...

Kaito woke up to an infirmary with a band-aid over his nose

"Failed." He said to himself

"Oh Rin.." he said smiling "Maybe next time.."

He covers his eyes with his arm

"Next time you'll realize..." He added


	9. It Was Always You

It's been exactly another month since the announcement of Rin and Mikuo's marriage

Thankfully, no one was badly injured through the story. Except for Kaito though.

But anyways, shall we begin?

"Living together?" Both Rin and Mikuo said together

They were at the Hatsune's house at fair afternoon, both Rin and Mikuo thought it was something really stupid and not important though it really didn't matter if they did go or not, they would either be forced to go. Which is much worse.

"Onee-chan!" Rin turned to her elder sister "You're taking things too lightly!"

"That's right!" Mikuo turned to his own sister as well "This might really be a bad idea!"

"And not to mention that pipsqueak, Teto." Mikuo added with a sigh "She's going to be a pain too."

"Hey-" Rin wanted to lunge at him for insulting her cousin but Mikuo just smirks at her reaction

"Ok then!" Miku stands up as she positioned herself in a determined manner

"Who says that we all shouldn't live together!" She asks in an uninterested manner

Of course, Rin and Mikuo raise their hands as they glare at the blue-haired minx

"Ok, that's fine." She says as the two youths lower their hands

"Now, to who oppose." She says as she raises her own hand

Meiko follows her

"Alright! That's two." She says loudly

"That's it! We're living together!" Miku speaks with a boastful tone

"You retard, that's two as well!" Mikuo shouts at her

"Don't call me a retard, person-who-repeated-a-year!" She yells back

"You only passed high school because you were sleeping with one of the teachers!" He says, almost taunting her "Admit it!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Miku shouts at him as she begins to hit him everywhere

Rin and Meiko let out a dull sigh

"Onee-chan..." Rin speaks "Why are you doing this? This might make things worse than before."

"Also this marriage thing.. It's ridiculous.." She added

"Rin it's for the bett-" Meiko was interrupted by Rin's anger

"It's for the better!" She snaps back at her "What's gotten into you!"

The Hatsune siblings stop as they notice the bad atmosphere beginning to fill the air

**DING DING**

"How strange." Miku says with a happy tone, hoping to lighten the mood

"I'll go get it!" She walks to the front door

Mikuo sighs as he focuses his eyes at the pair of sisters who weren't looking at each other anymore

"Who is it?" He calls out to Miku

"It's a pink pig-tailed-hair kid." She replies "Says she knows Kagamine."

"Teto?" The two sisters speak in chorus

"Did you guys call her or something?" Mikuo asks

"No," Meiko says in a worried manner "We didn't even tell her where we were going."

"She might have followed us." Rin says in a sarcastic tone

"Ah-!" Miku slightly yells "Hey wait minute kid-!"

Footsteps begin to echo near to the living room, the trio were slightly holding their breath.

Then appears Teto, she looks so exhausted.

"Why on earth did you leave me by myself!" Teto cried "I bet you were planning to abandon me or something, huh?"

"Calm down, Teto." Meiko stands up then approaches her "We were having a _meeting_ as all."

"Meeting?" Teto repeats as she turns her head to the boy

"Then why does that guy have to join in?" She instantly points at Mikuo "I'm ten times more important than him!"

"Why you litt-" Mikuo's eyes brighten with anger

"Wait a second," Miku joins in "Does this kid know about the marriage thingy?"

Teto turns back to face the taller female

"Why, of course." She smiles mischievously

"Oh!" Miku says "Then sit, sit!"

She pushes Teto to the vacant cushion

Oh, just to let you know they are sitting in a rather lowered table with cushions around as seats

"We were just talking about living together!" Miku says as she passes a plate containing small biscuits

"Living together?" Teto says as she takes a piece "That's going overboard if you ask me."

"Aha!" Mikuo excitedly straightens up from his seat "That makes three!"

Miku then slaps the back of his head causing Mikuo to revert back to his slouching position

"OI!" He yells in response

"Whatever.." Miku says without sign of sympathy "Anyways, do you really wanna go back to that lousy apartment?"

Miku knew that the Kagamines were in a _poor_ situation so she thought of an idea to lure Teto into accepting by impressing her with the Hatsune's wealth.

"It's really not that lousy!" Rin speaks with confidence "We can manage, i can assure you!"

Meiko and Teto make a worried smile as a response to Rin's statement

_'That's true but it would be more convenient to live somewhere with no money problems.'_ Meiko thought _'And also I still don't have a job.'_

_'My room is too small and there is only one bathroom.'_ Teto thought _'Sorry Rin-chan but I'll have to disagree with you on this one.'_

Rin's eyes glared at the two as if she could read their thoughts

_'All we've been through together and this is how they repay me?'_ She thought in her head

"And if you accept our offer, we'll give you our parent's room" Miku says in a mischievous tone

"REALLY?" Teto says with stars glowing in her eyes full of excitement

"Wa-WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Mikuo clashes in "That's way too much!"

"Mom and dad aren't even using it anymore," she said annoyed "Or never will."

"Miku." Meiko says silently though Rin beside her hears it

Though the Hatsune's were rich, their parents rarely come to visit them anymore

They really didn't care if someone runied the house, they'll just send the siblings some extra cash if something happens

"I don't really care," Miku says as she takes a bite of the biscuit "You can take anything from this house that you like in exchange that you'll live with us."

"HUH?" Everyone says in chorus

"NOW THAT'S GOING OVERBOARD!" Mikuo yells "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?"

"Well, i had my eye on something from the garden a while ago." Teto says shyly

"DON'T YOU DARE!" He said turns to Teto

Being the oldest as Miku was, she was used to being ignored by her parents especially when the time Mikuo was born.

Eventually she began flunking tests, going out too late and other rebelious acts to make her parents worry but they'd always choose money as a solution.

"Also that T.V. over there-" Teto's joy gets interrupted by Mikuo who was in constant disagreement

"YOU CAN'T TAKE ANYTHING! GET OUT!" He yells at her

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" Teto replies with rage

Rin sighs and looks outside through the window

The orange dipped sun was gone, it turned black.

"We should be heading back now." She stands up while she picks up her bag

Meiko stands up as well and bows in front of the Hatsune's

"That's right," She smiles "Let's discuss this some other time then."

Miku stares though the window as well and sighs

"I'll lead you to the front door." She says dryly as she swipes her hair back

Teto walks to Rin's side then clings to her arm

The three follow her to the exit

"Goodbye." Meiko bows again

What really made Miku sad is saying goodbyes, especially ones that lasted forever.

Instead of replying back, she lets out a sigh and nods

Meiko just smiles with a bit of sadness trailing off

Then the trio were gone.

Miku heads back to the living room with a depressed look on her face

"What's gotten into you?" Mikuo says in an irritated manner

Miku just turns away, ignoring the boy's question

Of course, Mikuo knew what was up. He always knew.

_'You don't have to be lonely if you don't want to, you know.'_ these were the words he wanted to say to her

"If you're really that desperate," He starts reaching for his cellphone, "I'll call mom and dad."

Miku snaps back and pulls her younger brother to a stop

"Are you stupid?" She says as her face grows red "Don't even bother calling."

"They'll just ignore it." She adds "Like always."

It's almost been five months since they last spoke to their parents.

"Fine," Mikuo approaches the stairs "Whatever you say, weirdo."

Miku hisses at him

_'Living together, huh?'_ It was echoing in Rin's mind for quite some time now

Rin was already in her pajamas, ready to sleep but Mikuo would always come into mind.

"EH?" Rin sits up as she holds her head with both of her hands "What am i thinking?"

Her face began to flush red

_'Gaah!'_ She sighs as she falls back to her bed then shuts her eyes tight _'I don't need this kind of stress right now.'_

_'Besides, this will eventually fail for sure.'_ She thought _'I mean their parents will surely not approve of it.'_

_'They're rich, they can find other people to marry.'_ Her eyes shot open

_'Mikuo would have to marry a fancy girl.'_ She bites her bottom lip _'No, that's impossible'_

_'That kind of thing only happens in dramas.' _She sighs in relief

_'Wa-Wait!' _Her eyes brighten again_ 'Why am I so relieved? It's not like that at all!'_

_'What if it is?'_ Her conscious finally comes in

_'First of all, why am i even thinking about this?'_ She closes her eyes _'Their business is theirs.'_

Morning came, it was bright and sunny outside but the weather report advises people to bring an umbrella since there is a possible chance of heavy rain.

"Rin! Don't forget to bring an umbrella!" Meiko calls out to Rin who is already outside

Rin replies with a nod and shows her sister the umbrella she had already taken

Meiko smiles as she closes the front door

"You're bringing one?" Teto asks "It's such a nice day, there's no way it could rain."

The two were heading for the train station like they always do

"Well, the weather man said that it would definitely rain later." She replies "Better safe than sorry."

Teto sighs in disbelief

As they reach the train station the quickly buy tickets then head upstairs to get to the platform, preparing for the arrival of the train.

Teto suddenly shakes Rin's sleeve

"Hm?" She turns to the girl

Teto points at a direction

"It's Mikuo." Teto says

"Should i call out to him?" Teto turns to Rin

"Uhm." Rin hesitates

'_Wa-Wait a minute! It's not like me and Mikuo are friends.' _ she thought _'Calling out to him would be awkward.'_

Her face became red once again

Teto smirks

"I take that as a yes." She says as she makes her way to Mikuo

"Ah! Teto-!" She was suppose to stop her but it was too late

It wasn't really clear for Rin to hear what they were talking about, Mikuo glances at Rin then nods at her.

It was his usual greeting. No smile, no excitement, just a recognition.

Rin replies with a timid nod

Eventually the two walk back to Rin

Mikuo's expression gradually became annoyed as the pig-tailed girl started chatter about the things she'd wanted to take from their home.

"I already told you," Mikuo glares at Teto "You're not taking anything."

"It was probably a joke." Mikuo adds as he turns to Rin, waiting for her reaction

"Huh?" Teto cries with disappointment

_'A joke, huh?'_ Rin thought at the back of her head

"Well, that's a relief." Rin sighs in relief

Mikuo immediately turns away from her

"Same goes for me." He says quietly

_'I knew this would eventually end soon, this was stupid to begin with.'_ Mikuo thought

Finally a sound of a four-tuned electric bell went off, signaling the return of the train

Like always, the train station was packed with students and workers

Once you're in the train you won't be able to move an inch until you've reached your destination since it was overflowing with people

The trio were the last ones to come inside the train, giving them a head start if ever they reached their stop.

Unfortunately, there was one last person who came in and pushed Teto far inside the train causing her to separate from the original group.

The other people were awkwardly turning and twisting hoping to find a comfortable position but it was useless

The two were both pushed against the door, but it wasn't that bad unlike Teto's situation, being in the middle.

Mikuo and Rin were facing the train's door, side by side, able to see the scenery through the window.

Mikuo chuckled and turned to Rin

"Did the people get fat over the weekend or what?" He says jokingly

Rin can't help but smile at the boy's humor

But her smile disappeared when Rin feels something brush against her skirt

However she never really gave it much thought anymore since it might have been an accident, it's normal for people to bump to each other once in a while.

A few minutes pass but it kept on going, this is no accident.

_'Great a pervert.'_ She bites her lower lip in annoyance

Suddenly, she feels her skirt being pulled up ever so slightly

Her body froze as she tries to pull down her skirt back

Rin's face grew red

Mikuo notices a change in her

_"Something wrong?"_ He mouths since the train was so quiet, it's usually rude if people speak in trains so early in the morning

She shook her head, avoiding embarrassment

Rin thought that if she told him, he would tease her about it

_'Well not this time!'_ She thought

She began to grow irritated as well

_'This guy will get the beating of his life!'_ She glares at the window _'I'll kill you!'_

Finally Mikuo sees it

His face grew disgusted and mad at the same time

Mikuo instantly grabs the pervert's hand and raise it up for everyone to see

"Have you had enough old man?" Mikuo says in a loud and clear voice, making sure that everyone in the train can hear him

The man appeared to be in his 40s, clean-cut and well groomed, he was also wearing a business suit.

Not the kind of man who you would expect to grope high school girls so early in the morning.

People around him began to murmur and stare at him in a sickened manner.

The man grew nervous, obviously embarrassed, knowing that he got caught red-handed.

"It was my b-bag!" He stutters "Honest!"

Mikuo's anger began to inflame as he heard his lame excuse

"Oh really?" He smirks "It seemed like you were having the time of your life."

**"How gross."**

**"Ew!"**

**"Yuck."**

**"Don't come near me."**

Everyone began to talk loudly

The man began sweating in fear

Suddenly Rin turns slowly to face the old man

He was expecting to see her cry, preparing to apologize to her

But the man's eyes widen in fright, definitely scared out of his wits because he tried to block his face with his suitcase

Trying to block the glaring face of Rin that had a i'm-going-to-kill-you look, even the people behind the man startled in fright

Mikuo chuckles

"I guess i don't need to beat you up," He says in a proud manner"I think there's someone who wants to."

After a few minutes, the train finally comes to a stop

Rin and Mikuo step out of the train while Mikuo was still holding the man with a tight grip, making sure that he wouldn't try to escape

Teto finally emerges from the train with a glare, very much like Rin's

"HOW DARE YOU!" She yells while grabbing the old man's shirt "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?"

A police officer comes running to approach the four, he said that he received a message from one of the passengers who saw the scene

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me," The policeman speaks as he grabs the two hands of the suspect "You know this is a serious crime, right?"

The old man walks away with the officer with a shameful face

"What the heck?" Teto says, obviously annoyed "NO SORRY?" She shouts, making sure the old man could hear

Rin had an annoyed look in her face as she saw the man walking away

Rin kept her irritated face as she focused her eyes on the man walking away

"Tch," She says "I could have beaten him up, if only there weren't any people around."

Mikuo laughs

"Are you serious?" He looks at her with disbelief "Your lying."

"I think you liked being touched by that old man." His face grew irritated "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rin then snaps back

"Wh-What!" She says "I thought if i told you, you would.." Her voice grew meek

"What?" He asks while he started at her blue eyes

Rin bites her lip

"You would tease me about it!" She shouts "I'm tired of being picked on, especially when it's you!"

"I hate you!" She yells then immediately runs off

Teto follows but stops for a minute and gave Mikuo a glare then went on outside for Rin

Mikuo stood there alone and shocked

He lifts his hand then combs his hair with his fingers, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"I'm probably much worse than my sister." He says to himself


	10. Our Meaning of Forgiveness

Rin finally stops at a lamp post, not too far away from the train station

Tears were running down her pale face while her knees melted to the ground as she covers her eyes

Teto finally catches up to her, looking exhausted already.

Teto really never had good stamina

She faces Rin then sighs with worry

"You know," Teto says "Maybe Mikuo was worried about you."

"That guy might be a jerk sometimes but he can be good." She adds

Rin didn't respond but kept crying silently as people pass by

_'Why are only saying this now?'_ Rin thought as she rubs her eyes _'You hate Mikuo as much as I do."_

Teto sigh once more and bends her knees to be at the same level as Rin

"I'm not really good at cheering people up," Teto confesses "So don't give up!"

How simple it was to make Rin laugh with Teto's bluntness

Teto smiles and pulls Rin up to a stand

"Sorry about that." Rin says as she wipes off the last tear "That was not cool at all."

"Don't worry about it," She says sarcastically "Rin-sama."

They both laugh

Teto then stretches out her hand to Rin

"C'mon," She says while grinning "We don't want him to catch up with us now do we?"

Rin smiles then reaches Teto's hand

And the two were off

It took about ten minutes to reach the school, they had to pass through the hill pathway to get to the gates.

Rin can never forget the silver gates that would greet her every morning and bid goodbye to her at noon.

Unlike other dull gates, this one has a curly design.

Perfect for a wealthy top-notch school.

Like always, students from various grades would greet her now and then, they really adore Rin.

Being in school was like a sanctuary for Rin, she would always feel at ease.

But Mikuo would always cloud her mind once in a while

_'I shouldn't have made a scene.'_ She thought as her head fills up with sweat _'Now things will be much more awkward.'_

_'I shouldn't have gotten angry at her.'_ Mikuo thought as he lets out a long sigh

Mikuo wasn't so far behind Rin

He could see her her hair swing from side to side as she walks toward the school

"Octopus." He says as to describe Rin's hair

"I find it cute to be honest." A familiar voice plunges in

"Woah!" It slightly surprises Mikuo

"Len?" He says rather annoyed by his comment

"You're not looking too good." He says "Did something happen?"

"Nothing." Mikuo replies, turning his head the other way

"Is it about Kagamine?" He asks

Mikuo turns back to Len

The green haired boy smiles mischievously

"How in the heck would it involve Kagamine?" He says jokingly "You're the one who's weird today!"

Len's eyes widen

"So there is something." Len walks ahead leaving Mikuo

_'Crap.'_ Mikuo thought _'Now what?'_

The fact that Mikuo called her Kagamine, it had now made sense to Len.

Len knew Mikuo.

Something was definitely off.

Mikuo never called _little miss perfect_ by her name, never.

Len was so far in thought that he bumps into Rin

"Ah!" Len said in surprise

He grew more embarrassed since he turns to see Rin, his crush

"Sorry!" He says

Rin just smiles at him

"It's ok." She replies as she walks past him "Be careful next time, okay?"

That is his second meeting with Rin

_'Does she even know who I am?'_ He thought to himself _'Can she remember me?'_

His first meeting with Rin was when the high school entrance exam results were out

Let the flashback, begin!

_Len was one of the first people to see his results_

_It was held in Utaumi Acadamy, they don't announce it in letters like before._

_It was shown in bulletin boards instead, outside the school gates_

_"It's a pass." He said to himself as he finished scanning the board_

_Len smiled as he saw his score, 80.5 over a hundred was good enough for him_

_"Better tell Mikuo." Len said as he searches for his phone_

_"Where...?" He heard a squeaky voice beside him_

_A small girl with bright lemon hair as his was searching for her name, probably._

_'Didn't i pass.?' Rin began thinking as she began to worry_

_Len felt sympathy for her_

_"What's your name?" He asks_

_Rin turned to the boy_

_"Kagamine Rin." She replied_

_Soon the two began searching for that name_

_'Here it is.' Len thought 'Woah!'_

_Rin's name was on the top_

_'She aced it?' He thought as he glanced at the clueless girl still looking for her name_

_'No wonder she can't see it, it's on the top of the list' He began to grin 'She's just too tiny.'_

_Rin began to notice his smile_

_"Did you find it?" She asked_

_Len nodded and pointed at it_

_"You got in," He said "And also you aced it."_

_Rin's eyes began to glimmer in delight_

_"Thank you!" She bowed down _

_"Welcome." He smiles at her_

_'She is so cute.' He thought to himself 'I should ask for her number.'_

_"Hey-" Len was about to speak but Rin spoke first_

_"Ah, I better be going now." She said as she looked at her watch "Goodbye."_

_She walks away_

_'Darn.' Len was slightly upset_

_But on the way, the girl stopped_

_Rin turned and said:_

_"I hope to see you this year!" She smiled then continued outside_

_A smile that was shining and full of hopes, this won him over_

_For that moment, Len just fell in love at first sight_

**End of flashback**

_'She probably forgot already.'_ Len thought as he shrugged all the way to his classroom

Rin let out a sigh as she reached her desk

She took a glance at Mikuo's desk which was still empty

_'I should say sorry.'_ She thought

"Good morning, Rin!" A voice from behind greeted her

"Good morning." Rin smiled at Kaito

Because of the basketball incident, Kaito had to put a band-aid on the top of his nose

Not that it was bad news or anything though it did make him look more cuter, as the other girls would say

"Kaito-kun!" A girl from outside called "I made something for you!"

"No!" Another girl appears "Me first!"

"Get outta my way!" Then another girl clashes in

Finally it got a whole lot noisy with random girls squeezing in the door

"Darn," Kaito said "We'll have to talk later then Rin."

"Good luck." She replies

The boy rushes for the door to lead the pack of girl to follow him outside

_'Kaito isn't bugging me anymore.'_ Rin sighed with relief

The blonde then sat on her desk, placing her chin on her palms and staring at Mikuo's desk

Rin sits on her desk, placing her chin on the palms of her hand as she gazed through the window just beside Mikuo's seat

_'Is he coming?'_ She thought

_'Should I even go?'_ Mikuo thought as he put his shoes inside his locker

_'Anyways, why is this such a big deal?'_ He thought _'I've fought a whole lots with her." _

_'But why does this feel a bit different?'_

_**"I hate you!"**_

It kept echoing in Mikuo's mind

_'Why does it hurt?'_ He thought to himself _'What's going on with me?'_

_'Maybe if I act that nothing happened then,'_ He walks upstairs _'Everything will go back to normal.'_

_'Yep that's it!'_ He walks towards his classroom, feeling confident _'It's going to wo-'_

As he was about to step inside the classroom, he instantly freezes in place

_'Mikuo!'_ He thought to himself _'Move goddammit!'_

Rin hadn't noticed him yet, she was still staring through the window

"Mikuo, You ok?" A boy asked

Rin sits up as she hears his name then immediately turns around to see him

"Mikuo." She says his name quietly

As their eyes met, they turn away from each other instantly

Mikuo finally stepped inside the classroom then casually drops his things on his desk while he sits down

Rin shivers and Mikuo bite his lower lip

_'He's probably still mad at me.'_ She thought

_'She's probably still angry at me.'_ the boy thought as well

The bell finally rang while Gakupo-sensei entered on cue

He coughed like he was about to announce something

"Now you all know that the sports fest is coming-" He said in a dull manner while he let out a sigh, waiting for the students' response

Their classmates cried with joy then begin chattering to each other

"Now quiet." The teacher commands

"For this year," He starts to write on the board "We'll be divided into two groups."

The students were left confused by the sudden change of rules

"Sports group." He said as he wrote on the board "and..."

"Cheer group." He adds

The class was in full disagreement

"The people who will be put into each group," Gakupo-sensei added "Will be picked randomly."

Now the class was in total chaos

"But Sensei," A boy raises his hand "What if the person who gets chosen for the sports group isn't really all that good?"

"Same goes for the one who'll be put in the cheer group." A girl said as she blew on her newly painted nails

"Now students," He said "This new change might be able to open you into engaging new talents."

The students were all irked by his cheesy line, they really had no intention of exposing any hidden talents.

"Besides, this isn't about winning." He added as he held out a box full of papers

"Now," He said "Who'll go first?"

The students didn't even try to react, they just sat their awkwardly avoiding the box

They teacher sighs

"Kagamine?" He calls out to her without hesitation

The students turn their heads and stare at Rin

Rin was the representative after all, she had to even if she didn't want to

She stands up and walks to the platform, dips her hand into the sea of papers but takes out one folded paper

_'If i get the sports group, i'am so dead.'_ She thought

The students were all staring at her in anticipation

Rin unfolds the paper

Her eyes widen as she saw the hand-written text:

**[ SPORTS GROUP ]**

_'So dead.'_ She thought as she goes up the board then writes a straight line below the sports group column

The students began to have mixed feelings as they whisper in nonsense while others follow Rin with their eyes

She secretly crumples the paper in her hand as she goes back to her seat

"Alright," Gakup-sensei says "Aisaka, you're next."

As he approaches to the first table of one of the students

Mikuo takes a quick glance atRin

"I'm sorta good at running," She says without looking at Mikuo "But that's all."

Mikuo just smiles, relieved that she started to talk to him

"Well, it's a start." He replies

Ironically,

Most of the athletes were put in the cheer group while some girls who dreaded breaking a nail were chosen for the sports group

Kaito was put into the cheer group, the girls there were rather happy to be part of it

Mikuo was put in the sports group, the students were quite pleased since Mikuo may be their chance to win

Gakupo-sensei just explained some rules and what not to the students, like it mattered to them

"You can only meet up with your groups after school," Gakupo-Sensei bows "Goodbye." and walks out of the class

Then begins the nonsense chatter of the students

Mikuo yawns

"Can't we just switch the papers to one another?" Mikuo asks

"Impossible," Rin sighs "Didn't you see Sensei writing something in his notebook while we were picking?"

"He's probably listed down our names already." She adds

"Then let's steal the notebook." He says with determination

"Aren't you going a little too overboard?" Rin says "That kind of thing is like breaki-"

"Breaking school rules." He continues "And you hate breaking rules"

"I don't even know why people admire you so much," She says, clearly annoyed "You have no morals at all."

Mikuo grins

"It's because i'm easy to approach," He laughs "And don't forget that i'm fun!"

"Unlike you." He stares at Rin with a proud smile

Rin sighs then turns away from the boy

_'Oh crap!'_ Mikuo thought _'I shouldn't have taken it too far.'_

_'I'm not fun?'_ Rin kept thinking

It was a quiet school day and it started to rain like what the report said

"Wow," Teto says with an impressed tone "The weather man was right!"

Teto goes down and sits back with Rin

It was already lunch time and the two were about finish eating

Since Teto's from another class, the two eat their lunch beside the big corridor that crosses their classrooms

"Be thankful that I brought the umbrella." Rin says as she takes a bite of her bread "But I think this rain will end pretty quick."

Teto smiles

"Oh!" Teto looks as if she came to realize something "Have you two made up yet?"

The pig-tailed girl smiles mischievously as she points her chopsticks at Rin

Rin swallowed as her nerves heightened

"Well." Rin had a worried smile on her face "I guess so."

Teto smiles

"See," She says "It was just a a little fight as i thought."

"But we didn't like say sorry to each other if that's what you're asking." Rin replies as she takes a bite again

"EH?" Teto grew shocked

"But we're back to normal as always," Rin says "Anything more than that would just be weird."

_'Besides, we don't even say sorry to each other.'_ Rin thought _'That's just how we go.'_

"Well yeah but." Teto pauses "You guys are getting married so-"

"We're not getting married." Rin cuts her off

"Besides, you hate Mikuo don't you?" she adds "Why are you being so pushy?"

_'Really, what's up with her today?_' She thought as she kept eating

Teto just smiles then ate instead, avoiding Rin's question

Rin sighs then stares through the window just beside her

"It's raining pretty hard." She says to herself "Ah-!"

"I Should've brought an umbrella." Mikuo says as he walks through the corridors

_'Sis is gonna be so pissed when she sees me all soak when i get home'_ He thought

"You could share with me, Mikuo!" A girl approached him

He stares at the girl with the dullest expression ever

"Nah." Mikuo says as he walks past the girl

"You could have been lucky." Len sneaks up to him

"Not in the mood." Mikuo replies "Oh yeah, what happened to you this morning?"

The two stop

"Like i said," Len says "There's something going on between you and Kagamine."

Len got him and Mikuo wasn't in the right place to be lying right now

Mikuo sighs

"Yep," He replied as he leans his elbow on the banister "You got me."

"What is it?" He asks

"A fight." Mikuo replies

"C'mon," Len looked annoyed "You guys always fight, there's something else."

"Then a huge fight." Mikuo replies

"That's it?" Len asks

Mikuo nodded

_'No, actually me and Kagamine are going to get married.'_ He thought _'I'd be probably dead now if I told you that.'_

"So you're saying that it's much worse than the other fights you've been with her?" He asks

"Probably." He replies

"Listen," Len approaches Mikuo with a serious look "I really hate it when Kagamine looks so down than usual."

_'Than usual?'_ Mikuo resisted to laugh

"I guess you better tell her you're sorry." He adds

"Sorry?" Mikuo asked

In truth, Mikuo has never said sorry to Rin even once from the moment they met

Saying sorry to her now would remove that barrier they had for a long time, but Mikuo didn't want to break it

Not now, not ever.

"That's a big word." Mikuo put his hands in his pockets then walks off

_'Will i be able to tell that to her?_' He thought

Finally he saw her

Through the soaked windows, he saw Rin in the rain

"Wha-?" Mikuo didn't have to say a word, he instantly opened the door

Something in his brain triggered him to rush out of the school to reach her.

It was unbelievable.

The rain is rough than ever, the sky is smokey gray and air was damp and slightly cold

Rin was covered by her red umbrella

The boy approaches Rin, him being striked by the rain didn't matter to him

It was very soothing for him, sort of like a massage.

At last, he reaches her

"What are you doing out here?" Mikuo says to the girl

Rin turns as her eyes pierce in shock

The boy was totally soaked from head to toe

"I should be saying that!" She yells as she pushes her umbrella near Mikuo at once

However the umbrella was far too small, it barely covered them both.

But if they were in a much closer distance, maybe it would've worked but Rin was painfully shy to grow near him

Mikuo grins

"It's so refreshing isn't it?" He says as he sweeps his hair off his face "This weather reminds me of soccer during the summer."

"Seriously," Rin speaks "Why did you come here?"

The rain slowly turns into a light drizzle

"Nothing in particular." Mikuo replies without effort

_'What a liar.'_ She thought as she lets out a sigh _'Who in the right mind would go out here without any sort of protection?'_

"Well, whatever." She says as she turns her back to him, leaving Mikuo without a small shield from the rain

"What about you?" Mikuo asks

Rin points at something

It was a small flower, a daisy in fact.

So small that one drop of rain could drag the whole thing back to the soil

"This flower," Rin says "It hasn't grown that much."

"What do you mean?" Mikuo asks

Rin gently strokes the flower

"I've been taking care of this flower ever since the start of the school," she says "I'm pretty disappointed that it didn't grow that much like what I expected it would."

"It never changed." she adds

Then it hit Mikuo

_'Sorta like us.'_ They both thought

_'I should just say it,'_ He thought _'Better now than never.'_

"I was a little worried since the rain was pretty hard than i expected." She says still looking at the flower

Mikuo's body stiffens from nervousness

Rin notices this then thinks maybe Mikuo was becoming cold from the rain

"We should head back now-" She says as she approached close to Mikuo but instantly slips onto a puddle

"Uwaa-!" She cries as she pushes Mikuo down

Luckily Mikuo was there to break her fall but it didn't feel pleasant for Mikuo though

"Ack.." Rin says as she uses her arms to push herself up a little

"You." Mikuo says blushing

The two froze as they stared at each other's eyes, they're faces were inches from each other

One little slip up and they could have kissed each other

Rin has been already tainted by the rain, the drips of water from her hair fall onto Mikuo's pale face

"Uhm..." Mikuo says as he turns away from Rin "Can you get off me now-"

"Sorry." Rin speaks

"What?" Mikuo turns back to face the girl on top of him

"Earlier," She says "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"I know that you were mad because I didn't say anything." She added

Mikuo blushes then turns away once again

"I should be the one to say sorry!" He says "I've treated you like some enemy."

"I'm the bad guy, not you." Mikuo adds

"Not all the time." Rin replies

Mikuo slightly grins

Rin pushes herself up to a stand as Mikuo followed

"Ah, look." Mikuo points to the sky then Rin turns to see

The sky wasn't as gloomy anymore, a faint glow of the sun began to appear behind the clouds

It was so peaceful

"This still dosen't change anything, ya here?" Mikuo says proudly

Rin rolls her eyes as if she was expecting it

"What do you mean?" She asked without effort

"I only apologized for the things I did to you before." He says

"Now the real fun begins." He added with a grin

Rin smirked

"Whatever you say Hatsune."


	11. It Can't Be Helped

At the end of the day, everything was back to normal. At least, for now.

Nothing was exactly normal for Rin and Mikuo when they were informed about getting married to each other

Not to mention that the Sports Festival is just two weeks away

Now let's start the story!

It was already late afternoon, the bright piercing orange-yellowish sun slowly pulling itself down the earth

Almost all of the students of Utaumi Academy have already set for home, the remaining students who stayed either had club meetings or met the Sports festival.

This includes the class of Rin and Mikuo

Their Cheer Group used one of their classrooms while the other group stayed by the the track and field

Luckily, the rain ended smoothly leaving the surroundings dry and clean for them to practice on

Because they were the Sports Group, they changed into their tracksuits as well

"Alright," Mikuo says in a determined manner "So how many are we exactly?"

"We're twelve to be exact." Rin says without effort "The minority..."

A long pause that hinted disappointment fills the air

"We're gonna lose for sure," A girl speaks as she painted her nails "Better not get your hopes up."

"She's right," Another girl with glasses spoke as well "I'm not really good at sports."

"Don't forget the fact that most of you females are in this group." A boy complains "We don't stand a chance."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" The girl with painted nails starts to grow annoyed

"C'mon," He said "You know it's true, our only chance here is Hatsune."

Hatsune smiles at the boy's statement

Rin rolls her eyes

"It's not like we're playing the World Series or something," says Rin "I bet some of the games are easy."

"That's only half of it." Mikuo adds as if he was correcting her

"I heard from the seniors that this is not some kind of ordinary Sports Fest." He says "It's very different."

"Much more intense than we did when we were in middle school." He continues

The other members starts to shiver but Rin wasn't falling for it

"Oh please," Rin says as she crosses her arms "Do the teachers expect us to train that hard?"

"It's just a normal school Sports Festival." she adds "Simple and fun."

"Don't trust me?" He says to the girl, tilting his head to match her height

Rin glares at the boy

And then turns her attention to the other members

They were a weird bunch indeed, they didn't fit the standards of physical education

But Rin herself wasn't good at any kind of sport

They weren't exactly sports material excluding Mikuo, the only one who they believe is their ticket to winning the festival

She sighs

"I'm just saying that some of the games may be easy." She says

"And you can't go wrong with the seniors." Mikuo adds

Rin sighs with a hint of annoyance

Mikuo turns around to face the other students

"Since we really don't have a clue on what's to happen," He speaks to them "Let's just practice sprinting today."

They all moaned and some quietly complained to themselves but it was Hatsune's request, the Sports Ace's request

They wanted to win so badly, wanting to keep a memory of winning

"Kagamine," Mikuo turns to Rin "Why don't you start?"

"Eh?" Rin points at herself "Me?"

Mikuo nods

"Can't we all sprint together?" She suggests

"It'll be hard to see who has potential if we all run together," He replies as he approaches Rin "C'mon."

He was right, not all of them needed to sprint at all

There were only a handful of games that needed intense running as sprinting, most of them have already experienced a Sports Festival before

Some games needed strength or even eating

"Bu-But!" Rin began to shiver from nervousness

"You can do it class rep!" A girl cheers from behind "Show him what girls can do!"

"See?" Mikuo smiles "Now let's-"

Mikuo grew silent for a moment then began to smile as if an idea has hatched in his mind

"How about you and me have a little race then?" He asks the blonde

"Hey, that's a good idea!" A boy exclaims "Let's all race by twos!"

"We're all twelve so it's perfect!" The other one agrees

Now everyone was really up for it but Rin was not giving in

"You said it yourself," Mikuo taunts her "You're good at running, am I right?"

"I didn't say i was a pro." She says quietly

"I want to see." Mikuo pulls her hand as they walk to the running track

"Wa-Wait!" Rin tries to slip from his grip but it was far too strong for her to escape

The others were all cheering on endlessly, even betting with each other on who's going to win

Finally Mikuo lets go of her hand, they were already at the starting point of the track

"Are you trying to embarrass me Hatsune?" She says coldly

"Nope," He replies "I'm serious."

"When you said you were good at running, it sounded interesting" He continues "Like people always say, the smallest ones are the fastest."

She glares at him

"Kidding." He laughs

"Is this even necessary?" Rin says "We all know who's going to win in the end."

Mikuo smiles at her

"You'll never know Kagamine." He replies

"Saru!" Mikuo calls out to one of their classmates "You count!"

Saru, their monkey-faced classmate pulls out his hand and raises it up as he forms a thumbs up

"Ready?" Mikuo turns to her opponent

"Whatever." Rin sighs as she bends her knees, forming a ready position

Mikuo grins then imitates her

"3!" Saru begins to count from afar

"2..!" The two inhales

"1!" The countdown finishes as the two pushes each of themselves from the ground

And of course they run

It isn't a surprise for anyone that Mikuo was able to take the lead

Rin wasn't that bad either but she's always a few inches away from him

Then her pace was gradually getting slower

"You were right," Mikuo taunts her from behind "This was unnecessary."

Rin's eyes began to glare at him

At that moment, Rin's feet were slightly getting faster making her catch up to Mikuo's pace

Mikuo's eyes widend as he saw Rin appear beside him

That's when he starts to move his feet much swiftly than ever

From the other students' point of view, they looked like machines as sand from the grounds began to hide their feet

Sometimes Rin would be in the lead but eventually Mikuo would catch up

There was no way they could tell who was winning

But finally the race was coming to its end, the finish line was a few feet away

The students were all nervous and excited

But the two were almost out of breath and they started to slow down than ever

"This is bad," Mikuo says in a hoarse voice "I Sh-Should have waited to sprint at this point."

"Wha-What.. Are you talking about?" Rin asks

"At the beginning.. You have to have a nice an..d steady pace.." He says while running "And then when you see the finish line, you just run for it like your life depends in it, that... Way you'll save energy."

"Oh really..?" Rin replies

"When you were catching up," Mikuo pauses "You kinda scared me there."

A tired and exhausted smile forms in Rin's face

Finally the moment they'd all been waiting for

Rin who looked as if she'd ran out of energy started to move her feet at incredible speed

_'No way!'_ Mikuo thought as his eyes widen _'How could she still have energy left in her?'_

Mikuo tries to do the same and fasten his pace but instead he drops to the ground on all fours

Catching his breath like he just came from the bottom of the deepest ocean

It suprised everyone, Rin actually won against Mikuo the Sport Ace

As Rin crossed the white line, she instantly drops to the ground breathing heavily than ever

The other students were all scattered between the two, actually most of the girls went to Rin's side as the other males went to Mikuo's

"Wow Rin," The girl with painted nails speaks as she wipes hands Rin a bottle of water "You showed him, huh?"

The other girls were all giggling and cheering for Rin's success

While the other group were also feeling bad for Mikuo

"Too bad man," Saru says to Mikuo as he pats his back "Who knew she had it in her."

"She was damn lucky." Another boy says, still not believing that the Sports Ace was beaten

"Nope." Mikuo stands up as he wipes the sweat over his eyes "I let my guard down."

Mikuo approaches Rin at the finish line with everyone gathered around the two

Rin was still on the ground, still tired and catching her breath

The two were both tired, dripping with sweat while heat surrounded them

"I guess I misjudged you." Mikuo says as he scratches his head

"And I thought you were all books and studies." He adds with a laugh

Everyone really didn't excpect Rin to win at all

They were all thinking the same thing behind their heads

"It's not so hard after all," Rin says as she held Mikuo's hand "Catching up to you I mean."

Mikuo grins at her response

"Lovebirds indeed." A boy speaks as the others began to agree as well

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They both yelled

The two finally dragged themselves back to the benches to rest from the exhausting race as they watch their own classmates race

Like planned, the others raced by twos

Some even challenged both Rin and Mikuo but they weren't in the mood at all

It sky was starting to turn black, they weren't allowed to stay in school later than 7 o'clock

But the practice ended happy and smoothly, they decide to give it their all for the next practices ahead

Rin and Mikuo decide to walk home together

Why? Because they lived near each other

"So i guess that makes four of us." Mikuo speaks as he holds up his four fingers in front of him

"But I didn't really think that Saru was that good at running." He adds "I think he'd be better climbing trees!"

Mikuo laughs by himself

"You're too mean," The girl beside him replies "At least Saru has better grades than you'll ever get."

The green haired boy got slightly annoyed but instead he grins

"Don't tell me you have a crush on that monkey-faced dude?" Mikuo teases her

"That's not-!" Rin was soon interrupted by a voice that can be heard from behind them

"Rin-chan!" A squeaky voice not very far called out for Rin

Both turn to see who it was

"Teto?" Rin says as she approaches the girl, Mikuo soon followed her

As they got much closer to the pink pig-tailed girl, both their eyes widen in schock

"What the hell is that?" Mikuo points

Teto was dragging a sack, a very very big sack in fact

"What do you expect?" Teto replies in an irritated manner "It's my stuff."

"Of course I didn't know that." He says sarcastically "Thanks genius."

Teto sticks out her toungue, mocking Mikuo

"Stuff?" Rin asks "Where exactly are you going?"

"Eh!" Teto speaks with a shocked tone "Didn't Meiko-onee tell you?"

"We've already moved to Hatsune's" She says

Both Rin and Mikuo were indeed shocked and wide-eyed

"What?" Mikuo said "I thought that-"

"Well you thought wrong." Teto said smiling "Miku-san and Meiko-onee arranged it all when we were at school."

"I wanted to tell you when we were eating lunch Rin." She turns to Rin while she makes a worried smile

_'So that's why she was being so pushy about me apologizing to Mikuo.'_ She thought

"Since you two are _'back to normal'_ again," Teto says as she begins to drag the sack "We all can live in the big, shiny mansion!"

"Wait a minute!" Rin says "How about our house?"

"It's where Hatsune lives." Teto replies

"No," Rin sighs "I mean OUR house!"

"Oh..." Teto replies "She probably sold it by now."

"Eh...?" Rin began to turn white "No way..."

"We.. Grew up there.." She mutters to herself as if she's in a daze

"This has gotta be some kind of joke," Mikuo said as he grabs the sack "Stop fooling around!"

"Damn it, Hatsune!" Teto yells as she tries to pull it back "I'm not kidding, give it back!"

"What's going on here?" Suddenly a voice from nowhere clashes in

It was no other than Miku Hatsune, Mikuo's older sister

"Ah!" Teto says as she let go of the sack "Hatsune-san! Your brother is out of control!"

"He was trying to steal the stuff you sent to me" she cries

"You sent stuff?" Mikuo says as he began to loosen the sack's tie

As it opened, it was full of glimmering objects that were familiar to Mikuo

Almost all of it belonged to the Hatsunes' parents

Mikuo instantly turns to Miku with a glare

"This is all ours!" Mikuo says as he pulls out a silver cup from the pile "This is mom's right?"

Miku grabs the cup from his hand

"It's Teto's now." She says as she turns her attention at the pile of stuff

"Aren't we like supposed to talk about this?" Mikuo says almost angry

"We did," Miku replies as she began tying the sack back together to cover the things "It's done."

"In the end we want all of us to live together." Miku says as she walks away while she drags the sack

"C'mon," She says "And make sure to bring Rin with you, she looks like she's seen a ghost or something."

Teto then clings to Rin as she helps her walk

"The house..." Rin mutters to herself "My.. Stuff..?"

"Don't worry Rin," Teto smiles "Meiko-onee brought it."

"Damn it." Mikuo curses as he follows from behind

Finally they've reached the Hatsune residence

The familiar three-story house was colored white, tinted glass windows surrounded the home

A small white fence gate greets them as they arrived, this gate opens for them a small growing garden

Unbelievably, it was the biggest house in the whole village

The Hatsunes made sure that they were, they hated competition

Because it was nighttime, the outdoor lights glowed in the darkness

Finally the group reach the front door, the door was colored white as well with a large window placed itself at the center

The door knob wasn't so ordinary, it seemed like it ran in electricity since it had strange buttons on it

Miku presses one of the buttons as a bell sound went off

"Miku?" A voice spoke from the device "Are they all there?"

It was a doorbell and speaker combined

"Yep," Miku said grinning "Let us in."

"Ok."

As their small conversation ended, A small beeping noise followed as the gate opened for them

Miku pulls the door for all of them to come inside as the group follows her

There appears Meiko looking worried

"Why does Rin look so-" Meiko is interrupted by Teto

"Don't worry," Teto says as she began to slowly lead Rin to the living room "I got it from here."

Meiko soon follows while leaving the two siblings at the front door

As Miku was about to follow the three, Mikuo speaks

"You liar." Mikuo says in a slightly loud tone which made Miku stop

Miku turns to him

"You should feel grateful," Miku says coldly "Now it won't be so lonely here anymore."

"And like I said, Mom and Dad won't mind." she adds "They won't ever care even if the house burns down to a crisp."

"There you go again," Mikuo says "Why do you always blame our parents?"

Miku's face stiffens

"You're acting like kid, you know that!" Mikuo yells

The others who were in the room heard it loud and clear

Rin suddenly came back to life as she hears Mikuo's loud voice

"What's going on?" Rin whispers

"They're fighting." Teto replies

"So what if I act like a kid?" Miku yells back at him "I've never felt like a kid at all ever since you were born!"

"I've always hated you! I wish that you have never existed in the first place!" She screams then runs for the stairs "Just die!"

Soon a huge slam from the door follows after

The three who were in the living room were all shocked

Rin quietly goes to the front door, only wanting to peek at Mikuo's reaction

Teto soon follows her

Mikuo sighs as he looks at the two

"It's gonna pass soon." Mikuo says as he enters the living room

The two soon follows him inside

"Do you guys always fight like this?" Rin says

"Yep." Mikuo says as he falls down onto the sofa

"Why?" Rin asked thoughtlessly

"You don't need to know, okay?" He replies "It's none of your business..."

Mikuo sighs again as he presses his arm on his forehead while leaning his head on the wall

Silence fills the room but Teto breaks it instantly

"Hey," Teto says "Let's look for our rooms, shall we?"

Meiko nods in delight

"That's right," The older girl glances at Rin "Are you coming Rin?"

But Rin's attention was on Mikuo

Meiko smiles gently

"Me and Teto are just going upstairs to unpack," She says as she leads Teto upstairs "Just come up if you two are ready."

They were gone in minutes

Now it was only Rin and Mikuo left in the living room

The blonde sighs then sits across where Mikuo sits

"Sorry." The boy speaks, still covering his eyes

"Eh?" Rin looks at him, slightly surprised

But it left her blushing since it was a word that was hard to get used to

"In the end there was nothing we can do." He adds

"You don't have to feel so bad about it." She says calmly

Mikuo lifted his arm slightly to take a look at Rin

"What?" He asks "You like it here?"

Rin shivers, she didn't want him to think that she felt happy about her living with him

She didn't want him getting ideas

"No," she pauses "I meant what you fought about... Earlier."

"Ah." He places his arm back to his forehead "Not this again."

"I told you it's none of your business."

"I didn't ask you to tell me about it," she says "You seem kinda down."

"It doesn't suit you."

Suddenly Mikuo springs upward with an angry look on his face

"Stop being so bossy!" He yells "You don't have to tell me what I can and can't be-!"

Rin was surprisingly calm when he yelled at her which made Mikuo feel embarrass that he took it out on her

"I didn't mean to-"

"See?" She speaks "You're acting up than usual."

"It must have probably hurt you." She adds

"Eh?" He says

"What your sister said," She continues "You were never born, I hate you... And stuff."

"We always fight all the time," He slowly says "So... It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" She asks

Mikuo bites his lip, he wanted to say something but instead he goes back to his seat and places his arm over his eyes again

Rin rolls her eyes as she stands up and approaches him

"You can tell me." She says quietly "I won't tell anybody."

At that moment, Rin notices something slide over his cheek, and then another came

Tears.

Mikuo is crying

Rin felt a sharp pain come across her chest as she saw tears fall down his face

Mikuo breathed slowly from his mouth but it was uneven

It was clear to her that it hurt him pretty bad

Rin couldn't help but shed a tear for him

She hasn't seen him cry. Ever.

This was her first time to see Mikuo so vulnerable like a kid who didn't want anyone to know he's crying

She places her hand on his head and slowly strokes his green hair

"It's alright," she says "You don't have to tell me."

"I don't have to know."


	12. Reasons

_'He's crying?'_ The blonde thought to herself, still doubting her eyes _'No way.'_

Then she speaks as she takes her hand off of his hair

"He-Hey," She says in a soft tone "Do you want me to call-?"

"No," He cuts her off "Don't stop."

Rin's face grew bright red as she hesitates to place her hand back on his hair once more

As Mikuo felt Rin's tiny hand on his hair, he felt more at ease but he found it vaguely familiar

"Are you ok?" She asks

But the boy ignores her completely

Mikuo's arm is still covering his eyes as he was sitting down the couch with his head tilted behind

After a few minutes, he breaks the silence

"You're probably thinking how pathetic I am." He says in a clear voice

"No, i'm not." She replies as she sits down beside him, her hand still on his hair

"It's normal to cry once in a while," She adds "It's a fact."

"Well for guys like me, it's not normal." He replies

Rin sighs in defeat, she knew that correcting him won't make Mikuo feel better at all

"It's nice." He says softly

"Huh?" Rin had a confused look in her eyes "What's nice?"

"The way your touching my hair," He says "It's kind of relieving."

"I like it." He adds with a smile

The girl's face began to flush red

But Rin didn't know how to respond to him so instead of prolonging the hair massage, she pulls his hair with force which makes Mikuo jump off his seat in an instant as he cries in pain.

"HEY!" He shouts at the girl "WHAT THE HELL!"

Rin had a frustrated expression on her face as it flushed red

"DO-DON'T TREAT ME LIKE SOME MAID!" Rin stands up and yells at him

"I'M NOT!" He yells back at her "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I- I..." Rin's voice began to fade

Mikuo stares at her with confusion and a bit of irritation as well

"I'm going to bed..." She says quietly as she walks away from the boy

"Wha-? Seriously?" Mikuo says to himself "Girls are just so hard to understand."

_'What was that?'_ Rin thought as she went up the stairs _'He said that it was nice...'_

"Rin-chan!" A voice from across the stairs called for her "Over here!"

The blonde followed the voice which belonged to Teto but the numerous doors that she came across made it difficult for the girl to find her cousin

_'This place is actually pretty huge.'_ She thought with amazement as she stops on one door _'A peek wouldn't hurt.'_

As she opens the door, she came across a bunch of dusty cabinets and suitcases all piled up together

Cobwebs decorated the room, it seemed like no one bothered to clean this room

Nothing was particularly interesting there so she goes to the next door

The next door was obviously a restroom but Rin couldn't believe how large and spacious it was, it was as large as the school's restroom which contained six to ten cubicles, four faucets and a small lounge. She remembered because Rin was once in charge of measuring the area of all the restrooms in the academy. No one knows why she accepted the task in the first place.

The square-shaped bathtub was big enough for three people and the mirror was ridiculously huge as well

The whole room was painted in white and it was too clean

This made Rin wonder if the Hatsunes have maids, she hasn't seen one since her last visit

Some part of her wanted to stay in the peaceful room but she couldn't make Teto wait for too long.

Rin moves onto the next door that she hopes will be her last

But this door looks far different from the others, this door was somewhat rusty and looks like it hasn't been open for a while

It seemed interesting for her so she went ahead and tried to open it

As she opens the door, one cannot ignore the loud and creaky noise that it gave off

Before she could even take a peek, the door swiftly shut itself close

Rin makes a slight scream but slowly fades as she sees the culprit's darting glare

"You can't go in there," Miku says coldly "You hear?"

Rin nodds with fright

"Follow me," She turns away from her "That Teto is waiting for you."

"Ah, thanks." She replies quietly

For Rin, she thought of Miku as a cold-blooded being who wouldn't show a genuine smile

She was afraid of her indeed, she didn't seem like the kind of person who would be friends with her own sister, Meiko

_'What did Meiko-oneesan see in her?'_ She thought as she follows the blue-haired girl _'Obviously not her personality...'_

_'But... Meiko-oneesan falls for people with strange personalities..'_ She began to shudder at the thought

"Something wrong?" Miku asks dryly

"You-You have a really nice house!" She says shyly

Miku smirks

"I knew you guys would like it here!" She says with a satisfied look "But i'm going to lock some rooms for that brat."

"What?" Rin asks "Why?"

"Well... You know.." Miku began to stutter with embarrassment "I felt sorry for him."

_'So she's not actually a cold-blooded creature after all.'_ Rin thought

The two make their way at the end of the hallway where Rin's _"room"_ may be

They finally stopped between the two doors then Miku points at the left door

"This is it." She says "From now on, you and Teto will share this room."

"Don't forget it now." She adds

"Oh, ok." Rin says without effort

_'I can't believe that we're actually staying in this place.' _She thought

Miku begins to smile devilishly

"Don't tell me you want to sleep with Mikuo?" She whispers

The blonde's face began to flush red

"No-No! That's not what I meant!" She replies

The blue haired girl laughs at the smaller girl's reaction

"If you are looking for him," She says as she points on one particular door "That's his room, next to mine."

It was easy enough to distinguish his door from the others, like Miku's, the door had a sign that shows their own names

"Then where is my sister going to sleep?" Rin asks

"Here." The girl points the door on the right, just across from Rin and Teto's room

The rooms were nicely placed together as Miku would say, she wanted all of them to greet each other when morning came or even bid one another goodnight. Obviously, she wanted everyone to be together.

She also explained to Rin that the rooms on the right hallway after stairs were forbidden, Miku told her that those were _collection rooms_ that their parents use to place their souvenirs from all over the world. And also about the "stuff" that Teto had been given were just fakes, that Miku only tricked her of course.

But what was most forbidden to enter was her own room of course, Miku didn't want that incident to happen again

"Like I said," Miku speaks with guidance "You won't get lost that much, just don't go to the right hallway."

"The doors there are going to be locked either way." She adds

The room that Miku told her not to go inside came to thought in Rin's mind

"What about that room earlier?" Rin asks "Is that one like the _collection rooms_?"

Miku hesitates for a while but sighs

"Uhh... Yeah." She replies "The lock got busted a few months ago so I can't lock it right away."

Rin nods with understanding

"Anyways, There are four bathrooms all over the house but the closest one is next to the stairs." Miku speaks

The one bathroom she was talking about was the one that Rin went inside to earlier

"Thanks so much Miku-san" Rin smiles as she bows formally

Miku makes a disgusted expression

"You don't have to be so formal, gosh." Miku says as she begins walking away "You're just like Meiko."

Rin slightly smiles at her

_'It's going to be tough getting used to this.'_ The blonde thought

The door to Rin's room suddenly opens with Teto inside who was already in her pink-colored pajamas

"Rin-chan!" She says cheerfully "You should see our room!"

Teto pulls her inside instantly, what came after next amazed Rin even more

The room looks like something that five-star hotels would have

Two king-sized beds were next to each other with one small table between them.

The beds were full of stuffed pillows, even from afar you could tell that it looked comfortable to lay down on

Across the room were closed curtains with a brown color and swirly designs embroided on that reminded her of the victorian age

The floor had a white but bronze-like carpet that also had the same pattern as the curtains

The room gave off a fresh scent as if it was brand new

"Isn't it nice?" Teto sits on one of the beds "Who knew Hatsune was living this big?"

It was obvious to Rin that Mikuo grew up spoiled

She began to remember times she spent in summer class with Mikuo, she didn't fail or anything, Rin just wanted to take advanced lessons.

That's where she first met Mikuo.

Like today, she also sat beside him that summer

That's another story. We'll get back to that later.

"My room is really nice." A gentle voice from behind speaks

"Meiko-oneesan." Rin says as her sister enters the room

"Wow," Meiko gazes at the room with the same amazment as Rin's "This room is also too lovely."

"I'm going to see yours, Meiko-onee!" Teto says as she runs outside to Meiko's room

Meiko giggles

"Onee-san" Rin speaks

"Are you starting to like it here?" Meiko asks

Rin couldn't deny it, she began to fall for the house

"You're right," Rin replies "This place is far more better than ours. But."

"But?" Meiko repeats

"I want to ask you one thing." She says "Why are you actually doing this? This marriage thing."

"Answer me seriously," She adds "I know that you aren't that think-headed to jump into strange decisions like this."

That reminds me. I should tell you about Meiko more.

Meiko is the first child of the Kagamines. Despite being being the oldest, she acts childish at times and is a bit clumsy as well

Though she might not look like it, she is actually a genius like Rin

She was her school's top student but after hearing news that their parents died from a car accident, her grades fell drastically

At that time, they had to live with their grandparents who lived very far away from the city. This felt like a new start for Meiko.

After graduating, she was accepted in one of the most prestigious colleges in the city. So Meiko and Rin moved back to the city,

Rin didn't want to come with her at all but their grandparents said it would be best that she would accompany her elder sister.

Teto wanted to come as well, she hated living in the seaside.

Currently, Meiko is a college student who is still in search of a part-time job.

Meiko sighs then smiles gently afterwards

"Do you really want to know?" She asks

Rin nods

The two sisters sat on the bed, facing each other

Meiko laughs for some reason

"What's so funny?" Rin asks

"You should have spent more time talking to grandma and grandpa." She says to her

"What?" Rin began to get confused "What about our grandparents?"

"You see, when mom and dad were in a financial crisis" Meiko says "They had no choice but to borrow money from other people."

Rin perfectly understood this fact, they were in a lot of debt at that time when they were still alive which lead many people to think that the parents committed suicide because they couldn't pay it back.

"But grandma and grandpa helped us," Meiko says in a gentle yet sad smile "They were the ones who paid for our remaining debt."

Rin suddenly feels a sharp pain strike in her chest as she thought of her grandparents. She never really thought about them until her elder sister brings it up, now she fees a bit regretful for not even noticing their care for her and Meiko.

"But there was still one more debt that they couldn't pay." Meiko pauses as her eyes drifted away from Rin's

"What was it?" Rin's eyes widen with excitement and fright "What? What?"

"You." Meiko says in a sad tone as she grips her little sister's hands

"What are you talking about?" Rin says with confusion "What are saying?"

"Our grandparents said that once you turned sixteen," Meiko began shivering "You-You..."

"Me.. What?" She asks

"You'd be marrying someone else." She finally says it

Rin's heart felt that it dropped from the highest building into the deepest ocean imaginable. It was clear to her now, the reason why she and Meiko left was so they could hide from the debt collectors. But there was one thing that she still didn't understand.

"Why me?" Rin asks uneasily

Meiko felt horrible for telling her those things, she didn't want to talk anymore. She didn't want Rin to be sent away let alone to be married to a complete stranger but Rin wanted to know, she wanted answers.

"The man who suggested that was in love with our own mother," Meiko speaks "And you resemble so much of her."

"So he chose you." He adds

Rin stumbles in fright, breathing unevenly as tears roll down her face. Just like Mikuo.

"That's why I asked Miku for help," Meiko says as she cries "I didn't know what else to do..."

"Forgive me Rin..." She wraps her hands around Rin "I don't want you to be sad anymore."

"So in order to save me," Rin speaks "All I have to do is to marry Mikuo?"

Meiko nods

"As soon as possible." Meiko adds "While they're still looking for us."

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for updating too slow.. OTL**

**-SunnySpot-Sensei**


	13. No Hope?

"That's weird..." Mikuo says to himself as he turns the knob "It's locked?"

Mikuo is in the right hallway where the _collection rooms_ were located.

Identical wooden doors faced one another, anyone would feel surprised to see it, likely seduced into opening one of them. Just like Rin.

There were no particular decorations in this area, no one even seems to notice the empty flower vase beyond the end of the hall.

But there was one thing going through the boy's mind.

He had no intention of letting anybody see nor take them away again.

Mikuo did not react well when he saw Teto's bag full of those precious items that his parents left behind.

But his determination died out as he finds out the doors were locked. He had planned to lock it himself.

_'Did that hag do this?'_ The boy thought as he pursed his lips

"You should thank me you know." A familiar voice catches his attention but his eyes steadily remained on the door

Miku approaches the boy with keys twirling around her finger, with a smile as proud as can be.

It's as if the incident earlier didn't happen.

Expecting a response, she punches him playfully but he stays silent.

"Hey!" She yells as her eyes narrow in frustration

"Hey," Miku says coldly "Say something."

Mikuo sighs and walks away from the girl, bumping her slightly as both their shoulders touch.

"Hey!" Miku yells as she throws the keys on the floor with fiery rage

"I shouldn't be the one thanking you." Mikuo said as he makes a left turn, leaving Miku's sight

"Aish." She quietly curses "Seriously, that boy."

When Miku picks up the keys that were previously thrown onto the ground, she thought about what Mikuo said to her.

What he said meant something more than she expected.

_'I don't think they'd thank me for this anyway.'_ She thought as her face begins to fluster red

Through frustration, she throws the keys back to ground again.

"I haven't cried like that in a while." Meiko says as she wipes the corners of her eyes

Rin's eyes were swollen and puffy but she lets out a faint smile

"It's nice to cry once in a while." Rin says jokingly, reminding her of Mikuo's incident earlier

"I'm going to sleep." Rin says as she buries her head onto the pillow of her new bed

"Aren't you going to wash up?" Meiko asks her curiously

Rin was usually the one who never forgets to wash up, hygiene was one of her priorities.

The blonde nods as to signal Meiko to go first, she had no energy to speak.

"Ok." Meiko smiles as she leaves the room "I'll tell you when i'm finished."

After her older sister exits the room, Rin sits up with a deprived expression on her face

"Unbelievable." She speaks as she pinches her own cheek, hoping that she was in a dream but instead it left her with more pain than ever.

Rin grabs the pillow from behind and embraces it forcefully.

She stares at the pillow, it was colored white but the lining was a goldish-brown color that matched the same pattern as the carpet below her

The room was oddly cold than she expected, it was lonely.

Despite the expensive furniture and stylish designs, it was nothing like home.

She lets out a brief sigh as she places the pillow back onto its proper place

_'I wonder if Mikuo's room is fancy as this.'_ She thought for a minute but lightly laughs at the thought

"Rin-chan!" A familiar squeaky voice came from the door

"Teto." Rin says her name without effort

"Rin-chan," Teto approaches her slowly with a worried expression "Did something happen?"

"Were you crying?" She adds as she touches Rin's pale and cold face.

"No," Rin replies with a forced smile "A cloud of dust blew on my face earlier."

"Oh, that's not good." Teto says as she examines Rin's eyes "Let's wash it!"

"Ah, it's alright." Rin says

Teto pouts

"Fine, it isn't my fault if you get a nasty infection there." She says to her teasingly but her eyes showed worry

The blonde notices this, Rin just drew a faint smile on her face

"Really, it's okay." Rin says as she touches the girl's shoulder in a reassuring way

Teto's smile finally emerges

"How was Meiko's room?" The blonde asks

Teto's eyes gleam with excitement, it didn't take Rin to question any further.

"It was beautiful!" She says "Everything was all wine colored!" "It really matches with Meiko-onee don't you think?"

"Wanna see?" The girl adds

Rin wasn't in the mood to explore nor had the energy to move but she needed something to make her forget what Meiko told her earlier.

A distraction perhaps?

"Let's go." The blonde finally speaks as she pushes herself off the bed

The two scurry ahead to reach Meiko's room that was just across from theirs.

Sure enough, Teto was right.

The room had an elegant vibe to it and the main color was deep red, Meiko's beloved and favored color.

One king-sized bed is placed between two fancy small wooden desks which each supported a lamp.

The bed sheets and pillows were colored red with a white lace around it.

It was the exact replica of their own room but the color was wine red.

For a moment Rin thought it was done on purpose that the room matched with Meiko, it was too perfect for her.

The items looked like they were bought very recently.

"Rin," The pig tailed girl starts to talk "Do you think-?"

Rin nods in response.

It's possible that they've already planned on living together from the start.

"What's done is done, right?" The blonde faces her

Teto pouts in response

"I can't believe it," She says "Why didn't they buy anything new for us?"

"That is just so rude!" She adds "Honestly."

Rin just lets out a sigh, she expected this much from her slightly oblivious friend.

"Hey-" A voice grabs the attention of the two

A boy with turquoise colored hair emerges from the door

Mikuo had already changed to his casual clothes, wearing a black sweatshirt and dark green cargo shorts that reached below his knees.

He looks as if he'd just came back from the shower, for the aroma of mint surrounded him.

Rin, who was used to seeing Mikuo in uniform, felt a bit surprised to see him in different clothes

This is the first time she has ever seen Mikuo wear something like that.

The girl had no stomach to face him at all, what Meiko told her earlier added to her nervousness.

In turn, she turns away from him in an instant.

"Wh-What?" She asks him in a nervous voice

"I'm just asking if you guys are hungry." He replies blankly

"Aha! I've already eaten!" Teto says cheerfully "Meiko and I ate some curry back in the old house before we went here."

"What about you?" Mikuo turns to the blonde in a smooth manner. He did sense Rin's obvious tension.

"Uhm." Her voice grew meek "I'm not that hungry."

"Eh?" Teto says "But you have to eat dinner!"

"I'm not hungry, oka-" Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise fills the room

And the two stare at Rin with surprised looks

"AH!" Rin exclaims as she covers her stomach

"Rin-chan," Teto speaks as she bumps her elbow onto her stomach "A stomach doesn't lie!"

"You are hungry." Mikuo says in a somewhat stern tone

"No, I'm fine-"

Rin didn't have time to speak, Mikuo had already gotten a hold of her.

"Mikuo-?" Rin spoke with pierced eyes

"Hatsune!" Before Teto could pull Rin back, Mikuo instantly shut the door on the pig tailed girl with Rin still in his grip.

He carefully but swiftly locks the door and pulls Rin across the hallway

"Hatsune!" She says while she tries to resist his grip "Let go!"

"Why are you always like this?" He speaks suddenly

"Eh?"

"Why are you always hiding?" He asks

Finally, he stops.

"What do you mean?" She replies

"I mean," He says as he lets go of her "You're always hiding your own feelings."

"I don't-" She meekly tries to defend herself

"You do." He says bluntly "You're doing it again."

Unfortunately, it was true.

Rin is the type of person who keeps her feelings to herself, she didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

She also hated showing her weaknesses in front of people, Especially Mikuo.

"So," He speaks "Are you hungry or not?"

Rin nods slowly in a sullen manner as if defeated

"Good." He says as a playful smile draws on his face "You have to speak up once in a while or else something important to you might get taken away."

"I don't need a lecture from you, okay?" She replies coldly

"So, what're we going to eat?" Rin asks

"Lets go out." He says in a deadpan manner

"EH?" She freezes as her face turns bright red

"There's no trace of food here." He says "Let's go to some convenience store or something."

_'Ahh.' _Rin thought as she sighs with relief

"Do you want to change or something?" He asks

Rin was still wearing her school uniform, she wasn't planning on changing yet until it was her turn to take a bath.

She wasn't expecting to change clothes in the house of the Hatsune's either.

"Ah, right." She replies softly "Be right back."

"Sure." He replies "I'll just be downstairs."

Rin quickly walks back to her room

_'Now that I think about it,'_ Mikuo thinks to himself _'This is will be the first time that i'll be able to see Kagamine wearing something else besides her uniform.'_

Mikuo's face turns bright red

_'I can't believe this is actually happening.'_ He thought as he walks down the stairs

As Rin closes the door behind her, she quickly melts to the ground

_'This is unreal.'_ She thought as she crawls her way to the brown cabinet next to the window

She uneasily stands up as she opens the two wooden doors.

A small breeze sweeps in as she opens the cabinet.

She then reaches her hand to one of the hangers then pulls out her familiar plain white sweatshirt with a panda animal pattern.

Rin throws the clothing to the bed as she searches deeper into the cabinet, not that she had many clothes, most of it was Teto's actually.

Rin wasn't the type of girl who wastes her time dressing up. But in this particular situation, she had a hard time to decide.

_'Why am I fussing about for?'_ She asks herself as she sweeps her hand over the hangers _  
_

Finally, she pulls out a black pair of leggings.

_'This will have to do for now.'_ She thought

Mikuo was sitting on the sofa, looking through the glass window.

It wasn't particularly dark nor bright, the sky was painted a bluish color that signaled nighttime.

"Hey-" A familiar voice calls him from behind

Mikuo turns to see the figure, hardly recognizing her in different clothing.

Rin was wearing a simple sweatshirt with an obvious panda design and black leggings

Mikuo quickly smiles

"Are you copying me, Kagamine?" He asks in a playful manner

"Do-Don't be stupid." She replies with scrunched up fists "Let's just go already."

Mikuo chuckles as the two head for the front door

Just beside the door, was a small cupboard.

"Oh," Mikuo speaks "Just tell them to put their shoes here instead."

Rin nods slowly

The small cupboard contained the Hatsunes' shoes, it only sheltered about three pairs of shoes despite its small size.

Rin had already worn her shoes, small flats in colored black.

"Let's go." Mikuo says as he pushes open the front door.

Though it's not obvious, Mikuo can hardly contain his nervousness around the girl.

Instead, he hides it with a smile.

Darkness had already purged the streets, luckily the bright lampposts lead them the way.

It was completely quiet, the sounds of their footsteps were the only noise they could hear.

Rin couldn't take the silence, so she speaks

"Where exactly are we going?" She asks

"The convenience store is about three minutes away from here, right?" He replies

"Ah." She says "That one, huh?"

Since they lived near each other, the convenience store was familiar to Rin.

The awkward silence returns. They had no idea what to talk about.

But they had to talk to each other, it's almost like nature's duty to communicate with someone.

"So... Uhh." Mikuo starts to speak as a faint blush of red appears on his cheeks

Rin turns to him in a curious manner but the boy shifts his head away from her

"What?" She asks

"Uhh.." He replies "What're you going to eat?"

"Oh," She says "Let's see.."

Rin places her finger below her chin in a curiously thinking manner

"A burger or hot dog would be nice." She replies

Mikuo laughs but Rin's reaction turns cold

"What's so funny?"

"No, nothing." He says "Normally, girls would buy something like crackers or ice cream."

"Those kind of foods, you know." He adds

_'So you really have dated girls before, huh?'_ Rin initially wanted to keep this thought to herself however, that thought eventually escaped her mouth

"AH-!" Rin covered her mouth the instant she said it

Mikuo's face was pale and he's completely wide-eyed, he had no idea how to respond to her.

"Forget what I said." She said as she turns away from him

But Mikuo grins mischievously as he comes closer to Rin

"Why so interested?" Mikuo whispers to her

"I said forget it." She says coldly, trying to hide her flush red face

"Do you want to know how many girls I've dated?" He asks playfully

"Just drop it, okay." Rin replies "No need to feel proud about it."

"So you do think that I've dated girls before, right?" He asks her

Rin ignores him in response

"You really think I'm that cool?" He says as a vain smile forms in his lips

The girl couldn't tolerate his arrogant statements, so she thought of a revenge plan

"Don't act too cocky," She says, slightly smiling proudly "You're not the only one here who's experienced dating before."

Rin turned to the other side, hiding her victorious smile.

But she wanted to see Mikuo's reaction, wanting to see if the results were as she expected

She takes a quick glance but her smile disappears as she focuses on the boy's face.

Mikuo's happy energy was replaced by slight depression, his face looked strained and uneasy

Rin only wanted him to feel what it felt like for her, constantly bragging about himself.

Rin felt guilt piling up her stomach, she urged to tell him it was just a simple joke.

She couldn't let the atmosphere remain like this until the end of their trip.

But before she could say anything, Mikuo spoke

"So you are really dating that Minami guy." He says strongly as his eyes focused on hers

Mikuo still hasn't forgotten about the incident that happened much earlier, he was still confused as to why Rin was with him that day

The blonde didn't know why Mikuo brought Kaito into light, she didn't want to talk about him as much as Mikuo did

_'Why is he bringing this up?'_ Rin thought _'Was he really jealous?'_

Some part of her wanted to ask him if he was indeed jealous but that would probably lead their conversation into something worse.

In addition, Mikuo would probably shrug it off and avoid answering her question.

The two obviously wanted to abandon the subject but it was far too late.

"There's nothing going on between us." She replies

"Then what was that all about?" He asks instantly

"Nothing..." She replies softly "And it's none of your business."

A brief pause fills in

"Ah, so that's it." Mikuo says, obviously upset

Dead air begins to occupy their surroundings yet again

"This is impossible." Rin speaks as she stops and stands on her ground "I can't keep up with you after all."

Mikuo halts to a stop and turns to the blonde with an empty expression on his face

"You're right," Mikuo says "Getting along with you is hopeless."

The two stare at each other's eyes, not in a romantic way but it was signaling themselves to separate

"I'm going home." Mikuo says as he walks past her

Rin bites her lower lip in frustration

But a familiar voice from afar grasps their attention

"Mikuo!" The voice is begins to draw near the pair

A lemon colored hair boy emerges from the dim streets

Mikuo's eyes widens in surprise. Among all the people they run in to, it had to be him.

"Len." Mikuo speaks the boy's name

* * *

**7/30/12**

**I'm really sorry if this chapter took some time! I made sure that it had a lot of words to fill my long absence. hehe. Initially, this chapter was suppose to be after the "Sports Festival" chapter which will hopefully be next to this one. SPOILER. So about this chapter... Yes, at first they made up but they're fighting again OTL I just wanted to show the readers that they are the kind of couple that always argues with each other and have a lot of misunderstandings, you know? Haha. So expect a whole lot of fights in the following chapters. If anybody wants to know, Len actually plays an important character in this story :)**


	14. A Little Push

"Len?" Mikuo muttered to himself with eyes wide and surprised as can be.  
Of all the people they could have ran into, it had to be him, the person who was deeply in love with Rin. The blonde however, had no idea that this boy was head over heels for her. She just stood there with an oblivious expression planted to her face. The yellow haired boy was fast approaching, turning back now would only lead to suspicion. Len looked like he just came back from the convenience store, for he had an obvious pair of plastic bags hanging around his hand.

"Who's he?" Rin asks Mikuo quietly.

"Ju-Just my friend." Mikuo replies hesitantly, he didn't know what to do.

As Len finally made his way to Mikuo, he instantly focuses his eyes to the shorter girl beside him. Immediately, he recognizes her. How couldn't he?

"No way..." Len speaks slowly as a visible pink glow appears on his cheeks.

Rin makes a puzzled expression on her face, trying to figure out why the boy became nervous all of a sudden.

"Yes?" Rin replies as she tries to smile, hoping that Len's agitation might be put into ease somehow.

However, this only made the boy blush more furiously than ever. He quickly averts his eyes away from the girl to avoid embarrassment. As Len's friend, Mikuo noticed this right away.

"What brings you here, Len?" Mikuo says as he playfully punches him on the shoulder.

It was strange to run into Len at this time of hour, not only that but he was wandering near the Hatsune residence. Mikuo knew that Len lived much farther away than he was, he often stayed at Len's place to play some video games or a sleepover if ever he and Miku ever have a fight. Why would Len go all the trouble to buy from a convenience store that was miles away from his own home. You've got to admit, it was kind of strange. That was the first thing that came to Mikuo's mind when he saw him. Was he possibly stalking Rin? Has Mikuo's best friend's crush for Rin turned into obsession? Rin lived only a couple of blocks away from Mikuo was. It was bugging the green haired boy so much.

"I texted you earlier," Len speaks with ease. "I was going to crash at your place tonight, remember?"

"You're kidding, right?" Mikuo says as he begins fishing out his cellphone from his pockets. He only realized seconds after that his phone wasn't with him.

"I forgot my phone..." He murmurs to himself. What should I do? What should I do? The boy is trapped in a situation that he knew would happen sooner or later. He was so deep in thought and stress, he hasn't noticed that the two companions behind him were already talking to each other.

"Excuse me," Rin speaks first "Are you a student at Utaumi Academy?"

Len felt a little part of him die so suddenly when he heard her question, he knew from the beginning that this girl wouldn't remember him at all since their first meeting was far too brief. However, he quickly moves on and answers her right away. He didn't want to leave a bad impression on Rin.

"Yes." He smiles at the girl. "I'm in your year actually."

"Ah." Rin carefully puts her finger on her chin, trying to recall the boy's face as she focuses her determined eyes on him. But it was no use. She had no idea who the boy was, even though this particular stranger was mostly with Mikuo all the time.

"I'm sorry." She says in a slightly depressed manner. "I usually have good memory."

"Don't worry about it." He replies. "I'm Takakura Len."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles at him. "My name is Kagamine-"

"Rin." He quickly answers her in a happy mood. "I've heard many great things about you, you know? You probably have many admirers."

"Thank you." Rin replies with a shy smile. "You are really kind, Takakura."

Len laughs at the girl's reply. He wasn't used to being called by his last name. I

"Call me Len instead." He replies kindly.

"Len?" She repeats as a tint of pink appears above her cheeks.

"Can I call you Rin?"

"Yes, you can." She smiles.

Mikuo finally comes back to reality, noticing the two talking so naturally. He then quickly approaches them in an obvious frantic manner, who knows what they've talked about. Mikuo was to busy thinking of a plan to turn this situation around. He had to make Len leave or else something might happen that could lead to the end of their friendship. Or worse, he might get beat up to death which he feared the most. Len might be a tad shorter than Mikuo but he has a fist of steel, he once saw Len beat up a boy taller and three years older than him in seconds. Len is most frightening when he's in a bad mood.

"Can I ask you two one question?" Len asks, slightly troubled.

"What?" Both Rin and Mikuo ask in chorus.

"Why are you two together at this time of night?" He asks.

Mikuo literally froze in shock, he had no idea how to answer him. Luckily, witty Rin was with him that time. The girl knew that their little secret must remain a secret at all costs. Telling a white lie didn't hurt anybody, right?

"Ah!" Rin speaks instantly. "I was going to buy something from the convenience store when along the way, I saw Hatsune."

"Yeah!" Mikuo quickly agrees

"Not weird at all!" They both said in chorus.

"Oh, I see." Len says in relief. Len knew that Rin lived just a few blocks away from Mikuo, their more likely to meet each other every now and then. Not that he was a stalker or anything. Mikuo himself shared that piece of information to him.

"Listen, Len." Mikuo speaks. "I don't think you can crash at my place tonight."

Len's face hardened. It was obvious to Mikuo that he was clearly upset, he was his best friend after all. Like Rin, Len too wasn't the type of person to burst from heavy emotions. But Mikuo knew Len long enough to distinguish his true feelings.

"Sorry." Mikuo added.

"It's fine." Len says in a deadpan manner. "Here." He hands him the bulging plastic bag, Len was probably looking forward to hanging out with Mikuo. Rin's eyes glittered in delight as she saw some of the contents through the somewhat transparent bag. She was obviously still hungry.

"You can have that," He says. "The ice cream might melt when I get home."

"Thanks." Mikuo says as he takes the plastic bag. "We'll hang out some other time, I promise."

"Sure." Len halfheartedly smiles at him. "Later."

The lemon haired boy walks past them heading for home.

"Len is very nice." Rin says, still eyeballing the plastic bag on his hand.

"See you tomorrow, Len!" Mikuo calls out him. Len was already farther away from the pair, he replies to his farewell with his hand waving without turning back.

"It was very nice to meet you, Len!" Rin imitates Mikuo. This time, Len looked behind and waved at Rin.

_'Of course...' _Mikuo thought, slightly annoyed.

"We can eat this, right?" Rin asks him.

Mikuo forms a devilish smile.

"I'd share this with you if you tell me why you were with Minami that day." He says hanging the plastic bag above his head to tease Rin's hunger and height at the same time.

The blonde narrows her eyes in response, obviously angry for Mikuo acting so childish at a time like this. "Fine. I'm not that hungry anyway." she crosses her arms in discontent. But before she could turn away from Mikuo, her stomach once again lets out that buzzing sound causing Mikuo to laugh in victory.

"Just tell me, Kagamine." He grins at her. "You're at your limit."

Rin's expression was fuming with embarrassment and anger. But when Mikuo notices this, he quickly picks out a snack from the plastic bag and shows it to Rin. He didn't want her to get too angry. The girl quickly grabs the small cracker snack, later ripping in open and eating out of its contents like a wild bear. Rin's anger was quickly replaced by bliss because of the delicious snack. Mikuo found it incredibly fascinating and amusing to see the girl's reaction since he's used to seeing Rin in an uptight mood. After seeing the power of food, Mikuo thought of an idea.

"Hey, Kagamine." It took Rin a few seconds to notice him because she was too focused on eating.

"Every time I give you a treat, you need to tell me a part of your reason." He challenges her with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Reason?" She asks him.

"Why you were with Minami that day." He replies. "I want to know."

"Fine." She crumples the empty wrapper in her hand. "But it's going to sound silly."

"I can handle it." He says with a smile.

"Popsicle first." She says blankly with her hand in front of him.

Mikuo makes a slightly annoyed expression. "Well played, Kagamine." He mutters as he surrenders the strawberry-flavored Popsicle. Rin smiles in response and without hesitation, she quickly opens the wrapper revealing the cold dessert.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" She asks him as she takes a lick.

"I'm the one giving the questions here." He replies as he tries to take back the Popsicle.

"Ok! Ok!" She says as she blocks the Popsicle from Mikuo's reach. "It was Kaito's idea."

"He said that..." Rin pauses and shyly darts away from the boy's eyes.

"What?" He asks in concern.

"Can we walk while we talk?" She asks him. "I feel uncomfortable just standing here."

"Alright." He agrees quickly as the two begin to continue their walk home. The sky was pitch black, but one could easily spot the wavering moon above them. Streets were illuminated with the familiar bright lights that led them their way to home and the constant sounds of crickets can be heard from ear to ear, it was soothing in a way. The air was cold, it's a good thing that the two were wearing thick clothing.

"Since Kaito knew that we were going to get married," She speaks. "We thought of a plan."

"What plan?" He asks her.

Rin presses the cold Popsicle onto her lips with an uneasy expression drawn to her face. Will he get mad if I tell him? She was heavily concerned about this matter but she had no choice. She has to tell him now, they made a deal after all. Rin tries to reply to him but her words were inaudible to the ear, she obviously did it on purpose. The boy makes an irritated expression, he knew what she was doing.

"I can't hear you." He says in a mocking manner. Rin does reply again but the result was the same. Her face was starting to turn red, ever redder than the Popsicle. Mikuo was seriously irritated at this point, he couldn't tolerate her stalling any longer. He suddenly tilts his head nearer to the girl's face and bites the Popsicle (that was placed on her lips) at the other side. From another's perspective, specifically from behind, one could mistake them for kissing. Rin's face turns bright red. The two stood there for a few seconds until Mikuo pulls back to his original position, licking is lips to savor the sweet strawberry flavored dessert. The girl was still frozen in place, her mind was still processing the event.

"Don't make me do that again, Kagamine." He whispers to her. "Or else the next time you avoid the question again, that Popsicle won't be between us anymore."

Rin didn't react, she was still in shock. For Mikuo, her expression was priceless. He tries to cover his laugh using his hand but it was no use, he was obviously snickering nonstop. "Just kidding, Kagamine." He says to her playfully, ruffling the top of her head.

"Hey, Kagamine." He calls her again, "Hey, snap out of it. I was only kidding."

After a few seconds, Rin finally comes to. She carefully drifts her icy blue eyes to Mikuo's, glaring at him like he's the worst person on earth. It didn't surprise Mikuo one bit, he boy expected this reaction from her anyway. "You can have it." She hands him the Popsicle with a disgusted expression on her face. "It's already contaminated." Mikuo grins and takes the Popsicle from her hand "Don't mind if I do."

"Admit it." He says to her while smiling mischievously from ear to ear. "You liked it."

The blonde irked at the thought, "Don't do that again, Hatsune." Rin replies to him in a cold manner "I didn't like it one bit."

Mikuo sighs in disbelief as he bites a chunk off of the Popsicle, "My bad." He says to her "I just wanted revenge since you were avoiding my question." _'Girls normally fall for that kind of stuff, right?' _He was slightly ticked off because his plan didn't work out as he wanted it to be.

"Are you still going to tell me?" He asks carefully while eyeing her movement, knowing that Rin might explode in anger at any minute due to his act. It was stupid of him to do such a thing. _'Who am I kidding? After what I did, she's never going to tell me.'_ He thought.

"No, I'll still tell you." She says without any sign of anger at all. Mikuo's face was in awe, he almost looses his grip on the Popsicle. "Wa-Wait! Seriously?" He asks her in a frantic manner. "You're still going to tell me?" He asks. "After what I did to you?!" Suddenly, Rin darts her eyes on his.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I won't tell you." She tells him in dryly. "It was stupid of you to do that in the first place."_ 'What on earth was he thinking? Seriously, this boy is so inappropriate sometimes-No, I mean always.' _She thought.

"Sorry. Okay?" Mikuo hands her the plastic bag that was still filled with snacks. "It's yours now." The boy's face was blushing frustratingly, "I can be really random at times. It's just that-" Mikuo suddenly halts in realization. "It's just that?" Rin repeats with a curious face.

_ 'I was so jealous.'_ He wanted to say that to her but he couldn't. '_I didn't do it because you were avoiding the question- well, sort of. But the way he touched you was so irritating to me._' Mikuo begins to remember the accident at the gym. _'It made me want to do it.' _All of these thoughts were piling up in his mind, the thoughts that he wanted to tell her face to face but couldn't. Before, Mikuo only thought of Rin as some bossy, know-it-all who was challenging but fun to pick on but after these past few days, he realizes it. Something changed ever since Meiko and Miku decided to tell them that they were going to get married soon.

"What am I to you, Kagamine?" He asks her out of the blue in a stern manner. In return, Rin's face grew bright red. "Wh-Why are you asking all of a sudden?" She almost stutters. _'He's completely unpredictable! First he asks me why I was with Kaito but now he's asking me what I think of him? What on earth is going through his mind?!'_ "Please, tell me." He asks her. "I won't ask you about Minami anymore."

_'You're conceited, noisy and selfish.'_ She thought, _'Stupid, rude...' _She was compiling every insult that she could think of but when she looks up to his eyes, it made her want to answer him truthfully. _'Proud but straightforward and stupid but persistent.' _It was difficult for her to decide but if it meant not bringing up Kaito ever again, she'd have to tell him.

"So, what is it?" He asks her again.

"Before, I thought of you as some lazy jock who acts like a total jerk to everyone," Mikuo shudders at her words. "But, you're actually different now that I got to know you better." Rin continues as she turns her head away from the boy, trying to hide her flushed face from him. "You're sort of okay."

Mikuo's face brightened in delight, sadly Rin was wasn't able to see this expression of him since she was facing away from the boy. It was a relief for him that Mikuo wasn't the only one able to realize it, he was glad that Rin's impression of him slightly changed. "In other words, you like me?" He teases her. Rin turns her head instantly towards him, "There you go again-!" Before they could even start their aimless quarrel, a familiar figure calls out to one of them from the distance.

* * *

Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the late update (seriously.) I should have made this chapter longer but I know that it would take a whole lot of time. I've changed my writing style a bit since certain people including me are very meticulous when it comes to proper writing and grammar. I would like to know your opinion if I should stick with this one or the previous one (for those who read the early chapters.)


End file.
